Eclipse Total del Amor
by Clarissa03
Summary: Para su marido ella era solamente una esposa comprada, un trofeo más para su colección o un adorno más para su casa, a la cual no le tenía que dar explicaciones de nada de lo que hacía, ni de con quien lo hacía…  Universo Alterno, sin magia
1. Chapter 1

**Eclipse Total del Amor**

_**Mírame...  
**de vez en cuando siento que me estás olvidando_  
_y que no regresarás_

_**Mírame...  
**de vez en cuando pienso que ya estoy muy cansada_  
_de estar sola y de escucharme llorar_

_**Mírame...  
**de vez en cuando miro atrás_  
_y veo con miedo_  
_lo mejor de nuestros años correr_

_**Mírame...  
**de vez en cuando quiero escaparme_  
_y tu mirada me envuelve_  
_y me vuelvo a perder_

_**Mira mis ojos...  
**de vez en cuando siento enloquecer_  
_**Mira mis ojos  
**de vez en cuando siento enloquecer_

_**Mírame...  
**de vez en cuando sueño con alguna locura_  
_y no quiero despertar_

_**Mírame...  
**de vez en cuando miento cuando buscas mis ojos_  
_y preguntas como estás_

_**Mírame... **_  
_de vez en cuando muero de rabia y de celos_  
_pero nunca te lo dejo saber._

_**Mírame...  
**de vez en cuando quiero escaparme_  
_y tu mirada me envuelve y me vuelvo a perder_

_**Mira mis ojos...  
**de vez en cuando siento enloquecer_  
_**Mira mis ojos...  
**de vez en cuando siento enloquecer_

_Y esta noche quiero más_  
_que me abraces fuertemente,_  
_que en tus brazos soñaré_  
_que el amor es para siempre._  
_Que en penumbras un rayo de luz_  
_nos envuelva a los dos._

_Vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar_  
_tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad._  
_Ya nada puedo hacer y no logro escapar_  
_de un fuego sobre pólvora que puede estallar,_  
_y así te tengo que amar_  
_el tiempo acaba de empezar_  
_el tiempo no terminará._

_Érase una vez una historia feliz_  
_y ahora es solo un cuento de horror_  
_ya nada puedo hacer,_  
_eclipse total del amor._

_Érase una vez una hazaña vivir_  
_y ahora ya no tengo valor_  
_nada que decir,_  
_eclipse total del amor._

_Eclipse total del amor..._  
_eclipse total del amor..._

_Mira mis ojos..._  
_mira mis ojos..._  
_**mírame...**_

_**Para su marido ella era solamente una esposa comprada, un trofeo más para su colección o un adorno más para su casa, a la cual no le tenía que dar explicaciones de nada de lo que hacía, ni de con quien lo hacía…**_

_**Ella sabía que su esposo tenía a otra o quizás a otras, él creía que ella soportaba todo solamente por su dinero, pero eso era totalmente falso, ya que a ella solamente le importaba él porque lo amaba, y si tenía que callar su dolor y sus celos para estar a su lado ella lo haría, aunque cada vez que él llegara oliendo a otra mujer a ella se le destrozara el corazón y sintiera que de a poco se iba muriendo**_


	2. Prólogo

_**Dos años antes…**_

Ginevra trataba de mantener sus manos inmóviles sobre su regazo, pero cada vez estaba más inquieta por la mirada penetrante del hombre que estaba parado frente a ella.

- Ginevra, necesito hablar de negocios.

- Entonces toma asiento mientras llamo a mi padre –dijo Ginevra aliviada de salir de esa habitación.

Harry sonrió. Una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

- No me entendiste Ginevra. Quiero hablar de negocios pero contigo no con tu padre.

Ginevra frunció el ceño. No entendía que negocios le podría proponer alguien como Harry a ella.

- ¿Conmigo?, no veo de qué negocios se podría tratar –dijo poniéndose nerviosa de nuevo. Siempre que se encontraba cerca de Harry Potter le pasaba lo mismo.

- Te lo diré sin rodeos –la miro a los ojos-. Necesito una esposa, y tú eres perfecta para el papel.

Ginevra abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida. ¿El negocio era que se casara con él?, se preguntó totalmente desconcertada.

- ¿Perdón? –preguntó todavía sin poder creérselo.

- Tal y como escuchaste –dijo Harry tranquilamente.

- Pe… pero tú no puedes venir a mi casa a decirme eso, es decir, yo… apenas nos conocemos –dijo Ginevra nerviosa.

Él se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

- No importa cuánto nos conocemos, es solamente un asunto de negocios.

Ginevra se preguntaba como él podía mantenerse tan tranquilo cuando ella estaba a punto de sufrir un shock nervioso.

- Pues explícame eso de que es solamente en "asunto de negocios" –dijo recalcando la última parte.

Harry caminó tranquilamente hacia el pequeño bar que estaba en la esquina de la habitación y se sirvió un brandy le ofreció otro ella, pero Ginevra prefirió no tomar, tenía la certeza de que necesitaba tener la cabeza totalmente despejada para la conversación que iba a tener.

Pasaron unos minutos, los cuales perecieron horas para Ginevra, hasta que Harry se decidió hablar.

- Seguro de que tú estabas enterada que hace cinco años me iba a casar, pero que días antes de la boda mi novia murió en un accidente automovilismo, del cual ahora no vale la pena hablar.

Por supuesto que estaba enterada, se dijo Ginevra. La boda del heredero de los Potter, era considerada la boda del año, por eso cuando la novia murió en ese accidente fue noticia por varios meses en diarios y revistas.

Harry dio otro trago a su bebida y siguió hablando.

- Mi familia me ha estado presionando para que me case y forme tenga un heredero, pero no con cualquiera sino con una que esté a la altura de mi familia y que cuente con la aprobación de ésta, como Hermione.

- ¿Entonces por qué no te casas alguien a quien elija tu familia? –pregunto con la vista fija en él.

- Porque me prometí que si un día me casaba lo haría con quien yo quisiera contara o no con la aprobación de mi familia, pero sobre todo tampoco lo haría por amor.

Ginevra sintió que algo se removía en su corazón debido a esa última frase, pero decidió no prestarle atención.

- ¿Porqué? –preguntó en voz tan baja que pensó que Harry no había escuchado.

- Esta va a ser la primera y última vez que hablo de esto –dijo Harry serio-. La muerte de Hermione casi me destruyó y desde entonces me juré que "el amor" quedaría fuera de cualquier ecuación.

- ¿Todavía la amas? –dijo Ginevra bajando la vista hacia sus manos.

- Eso no te interesa –dijo secamente.

El corazón de Ginevra latía cada vez más rápido, era doloroso escuchar hablar al hombre que querías sobre la mujer que él amaba. Pero trató que en su semblante no se notara lo que le estaba afectando la conversación.

- Dijiste que todo esto era un negocio, ¿Qué gano yo con esto? –Ginevra agradeció que su voz sonara tranquila.

- Vas a mantener el estatus en que has estado acostumbrada a vivir. Sé que tu padre ha hecho malos negocios últimamente y está perdiendo todo su dinero, supongo que lo sabes, además que tu madre con sus gastos y sus gustos excéntricos no lo ayuda mucho que digamos. ¿No es cierto?

Ginevra asintió con la cabeza.

- Hace poco me entere, pero mi madre no la sabe, no se lo hemos querido decir.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- No sé como la protegen tanto, ya está grandecita como para entender que las cosas están mal.

- No te cae bien mi madre –más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

- Eso no tiene relevancia. Si te casas conmigo, ayudo a tu padre con sus negocios y tu madre podrá seguir gastando el dinero a manos llenas. De ti depende todo.

Harry se paró del sillón en el cual estaba sentado, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta para irse, pero se detuvo antes de salir por ella.

- Si llegases a aceptar, este matrimonio va ser totalmente de conveniencia, no van haber sentimientos involucrados ni ahora ni nunca. Todo va a seguir igual como cuando estaba soltero pero claro con la discreción necesaria. Afinaremos los detalles una vez que aceptes. Estaré esperando tu respuesta –Harry desapareció por la puerta.

Habían pasado treinta minutos de que se fuera Harry y ella seguía sentada en la misma posición, lo que había deseado desde el momento en que conoció a Harry se estaba cumpliendo, le había pedido matrimonio, pero la situación era totalmente diferente a la que ella había soñado.

Él seguía amando a su antigua novia, si ella estuviera viva sería más fácil luchar por el amor de Harry, ¿pero como luchaba con el recuerdo de un fantasma?

Además tenía que pensar en su padre y en su madre, la situación de ellos se estaba haciendo cada vez peor, y la ayuda que le estaba ofreciendo Harry era de vital importancia para salir a flote.

Pero, ¿podía estar con un hombre que no la amaba? ¿Sería suficiente el amor que le tenía ella para los dos?.

Respiro profundo y se puso de pie, ya había tomado una decisión, lo único que espera era no arrepentirse después.

Se acercó hacia el teléfono y marcó el número privado que le había dado Harry.

- Potter –se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

- Harry soy Ginevra, acepto.


	3. Capítulo 1

Ya eran más de las dos de la madrugada y él todavía no llegaba, aunque ya después de dos años de matrimonio debería de estar acostumbrada a que algunas veces ni siquiera llegara a dormir.

Ginevra se paseaba nerviosa por su recamara, había tratado de dormir pero el simple hecho de que Harry todavía no llegaba, no la dejaba descansar.

Desde el momento en que le dio el sí, ella sabía cómo iba hacer su vida. Iba a ser una esposa pero sin derecho a nada más que poder aparecer en público y en sociedad al lado de él como su acompañante, o como anfitriona en las fiestas que él celebrara.

Ginevra sabía que eso era todo lo que él le podía dar. Era una especie de ave encerrada en una jaula de oro.

Miro nuevamente el reloj que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, las dos y quince de la madrugada, estaría mucho más tranquila si fuera cualquier otro día, pero hoy se cumplía otro aniversario más de la muerte de Hermione, hacía siete años ya de su muerte.

De pronto escuchó como un auto frenaba bruscamente en la entrada de la casa, se aproximó rápidamente hacia la ventana y se percató de que se trataba de su esposo.

Se puso una bata sobre su camisón de dormir y salió de la habitación al encuentro de Harry.

Bajó rápidamente por las escaleras para encontrarlo en la entrada sacándose el abrigo que llevaba puesto.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó, rogando no sonar tan preocupada.

Harry no contestó, siguió en su tarea de sacarse su abrigo para después colgarlo en el armario.

- ¿Harry? –preguntó nuevamente pera estaba vez más ansiosa al ver que Harry no le contestaba, ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla.

Harry se agachó a recoger algo del suelo, de lo cual Ginevra no se había percatado.

Al pasar el hombre al lado de ella, Ginevra pudo ver que se trataba de una botella de vodka.

Ginevra lo siguió hasta la habitación de él, en donde lo encontró sentado en un sofá bebiendo.

Recorrió con la mirada la habitación de Harry, nunca había estado en ese lugar, estaba decorado sobriamente con colores tierra, pero a la vez se veía cómodo.

Caminó lentamente hacia el sofá en donde se encontraba Harry.

- Harry –lo llamó.

Harry levantó la cabeza buscando a la dueña de la voz, pero se encontraba tan mareado debido lo que había bebido que no enfocaba bien la vista, y esto le jugaba malas pasadas.

- ¿Hermione? –preguntó esperanzado.

Ginevra se tensó al escuchar ese nombre de la boca de Harry, y más todavía al escuchárselo decir con tanto cariño… con tanto amor.

Ginevra trató de deshacer el nudo que sentía en la garganta, pero este cada vez se hacía más grande. Le dolía de sobremanera ver a un hombre tan fuerte y tan controlado cono Harry en una situación como esa.

- Harry, ven será mejor que te acuestes –le dijo quitándole la botella que tenía entre las manos y tratando de hacerlo pararse del sillón.

Nunca lo había visto borracho ni siquiera el aniversario anterior de la muerte de Hermione, ya que en esa ocasión él estaba de viaje.

Dejó la botella a un lado y rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Harry para que éste no cayera en el transcurso a la cama.

- Hermione eres tú ¿cierto?, volviste –dijo Harry abrazando fuertemente a Ginevra.

- Volviste para perdonarme.- dijo él besando la cabeza de Ginevra y acariciándole la espalda-. No sabes cómo te he extrañado.

Ginevra no se podía mover, nunca había estado tan cerca de Harry, ni siquiera el día de su matrimonio.

Harry la alejó un poco de él, y con sus manos rodeó la cara de ella.

- Harry yo no…

Pero Harry no la dejó hablar y la calló con un beso.

Ginevra se tensó al sentir los labios de Harry sobre los de ella, pero aunque su cabeza le decía que debía separase de él porque después lo lamentaría, su corazón fue más fuerte y se encontró devolviéndole el beso.

- Hermione… -murmuró Harry para después seguir besándola.

Ginevra al escuchar a Harry la realidad le llegó de golpe y trató de separarse de él, pero Harry era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Harry la siguió besando aunque Ginevra trataba de oponerse y alejarlo, finalmente cayeron en la cama con Harry sobre ella.

- Perdóname amor, perdóname para poder ser feliz –murmuraba Harry mientras besaba el cuello de la mujer.

- Harry no soy Hermione soy Ginevra –trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón Ginevra.

Pero Harry veía solamente lo que quería ver, y en ese momento lo que quería era a Hermione.

- Harry por favor –suplicaba cada vez más nerviosa y asustada Ginevra al ver que Harry no dejaba de acariciarla y besarla.

Harry deshizo el nudo de la bata de Ginevra y comenzó a bajarle los tirantes de su camisón.

Ginevra ya desesperada comenzó a pegarle en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas para así lograr detenerlo, pero de pronto todo el peso de él cayó sobre ella, dejándola por unos segundos sin respiración.

Empujó fuertemente a Harry para sacarlo encima de ella, se sentó en la cama con un poco de dificultad, se llevó las manos a la cara para secarse las lágrimas que le habían caído. Miró al otro costado de la cama y se percató de que Harry se había quedado dormido.

Respiró profundo para poder tranquilizarse, el susto que se había llevado con Harry había sido demasiado grande.

Trato de ponerse de pie, pero las piernas le temblaban, así que se quedó unos minutos sentada observando a Harry.

Finalmente se levantó con cuidado, se acomodó la bata y fue hacia el otro extremo de la cama en donde estaba Harry. Tomo una frazada y lo tapo.

Se arrodilló frente a él y le quitó el cabello que le caía en los ojos

- Si tan solo pudieras amarme la mitad de lo que la amas a ella –le dijo con tristeza.

Se secó las lágrimas que nuevamente comenzaban a caer por sus ojos.

Le besó la frente y con una última mirada salió de la habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry se levantó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, observó la habitación para asegurarse de donde se encontraba.

Frunció el ceño al percatarse de que era su habitación, ya que no se acodaba como había llegado ahí. Lo último que recordaba era que había estado con Cho y que después se había ido a beber a un bar.

Trató de hacer memoria, pero fue inútil ya que no se acordaba de nada más, decidió ir a ducharse ya que tenía una reunión de negocios a la cual no podía faltar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginevra decidió bajar a desayunar más tarde de lo normal para así no encontrase con su marido.

- Señora Potter, el señor dejo dicho que esta noche tenían una cena en la casa de uno de sus socios y que no podría pasar a buscarla así que se encontrarían ahí –le dijo una muchacha del servicio mientras le servía el desayuno.

Ginevra solamente asintió con la cabeza, aunque no tenía ganas de ir a esa cena, sabía que debía hacerlo.

Ginevra suspiró.

Por lo menos retrasaría su encuentro con Harry hasta la noche.

Pasó todo el día nerviosa pensando cómo actuar frente a Harry, pero quizás tendría la suerte de que éste no se acordara de nada de lo que pasó la noche anterior debido a lo borracho que se encontraba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginevra entró a la casa en donde se celebraba la cena, se había puesto un vestido negro largo y hecho un moderno moño el cual dejaba ver el gran escote que tenía en la espalda. Revisó con la vista el gran salón buscando a su esposo, pero este aún no había llegado.

Cuando iba a bajar la vista choco con una mirada desafiante, se trataba de Pansy, la hermana menor de Hermione.

La saludo inclinando la cabeza, a lo cual ella respondió de la misma manera. Nunca se habían llevado bien, y siempre que estaban juntas Pansy dejaba bien en claro que ella no era de su agrado, pero debía soportarla ya que Harry se lo había dejado claro desde un principio.

Dejó de mirar hacía donde estaba Pansy, y fue hacia donde estaban las bebidas.

Al sacar una copa, casi da vuelta otra pero alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que se volteara.

- Por poco –suspiró Ginevra, ya que lo último que le faltaba era llamar la atención por el desastre que hubiera hecho.

- Si, por poco –dijo una voz tras de ella.

Ginevra se dio vuelta, para que dar al frente de un hombre de la misma estatura y edad de Harry, pero éste en vez de tener el pelo oscuro, lo tenía claro, al igual que sus ojos, lo cual lo hacían ser atractivo.

- Pero no te preocupes si se te hubieran caído nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, están demasiado preocupados con los negocios que están planeando –le dijo el hombre sonriéndole para tranquilizarla.

Ginevra le sonrió, no sabía porque, pero se sentía cómoda en la compañía de ese desconocido.

- No te había visto antes en estas reuniones –le dijo Ginevra con curiosidad.

- Vengo llegando del extranjero, estuve viviendo fuera del país por más de cuatro años, y he vuelto para hacerme cargo de la empresa de la familia. Pero ten por seguro que si hubiera sabido que mujeres tan bonitas como tú venían a estas reuniones, hubiera regresado mucho antes –dijo el hombre coqueteándole.

Ginevra sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, pero aun así le sonrió.

- Entonces quizás nos veamos en las próximas reuniones o fiestas que se celebren.

El hombre tomó un sorbo de su copa.

- Ojala, créeme que lo estaré esperando.

Ginevra se movió de su sitio un poco incómoda.

- Pero que descortés, todavía no me he presentado –dijo el hombre tomando la mano de Ginevra y llevándosela a los labios – Draco Malfoy, un gusto –dijo besándole la mano, con una encantadora sonrisa según Ginevra.- ¿Y su nombre _Signorina_?

- Ginevra Weasley –le dijo sonriéndole, sin darse cuenta que le había dado su apellido de soltera.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado que alguien había estado observando atentamente la conversación de ellos y que había esperado el momento propicio para hacer acto de presencia.

- Potter –la corrigió Harry apareciendo al lado de ella, y tomándola posesivamente de la cintura para de esa manera acercarla más hacia él-, mi mujer.


	4. Capítulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Draco enarcó una de sus cejas ante la aparición de Harry.

- Harry él es Draco Malfoy –lo presentó Ginevra nerviosa por el acercamiento de su marido.

- Lo sé, ya nos conocemos –dijo Harry sin quitar la vista de Draco.

- ¿Se conocen? –preguntó Ginevra con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí –ahora contestó Draco-. Desde que éramos pequeños, además estudiamos juntos, se podría decir que fuimos amigos.

- ¿Fueron? –preguntó curiosa.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Para nuestras familias lo más importante siempre fueron los negocios, a al ser las empresas de ambos contrincantes lo mejor fue dejar nuestra amistad de lado.

- Ese no fue el único motivo –dijo Harry con sequedad.

- Es verdad, pero del otro ya han pasado más de siete años. Y por lo que veo tú has logrado olvidarlo –le dirigió una mirada a Ginevra.

¿Siete años?, se preguntó Ginevra, lo único que ella se acordaba que había pasado en ese tiempo fue la muerte de Hermione. ¿Qué tuvo que ver la muerte de Hermione con el distanciamiento de los dos hombres?

Se quedaron algunos minutos en silencio, ambos hombres retándose con la mirada. Ginevra podía sentir como se tensaba el aire alrededor de los tres.

- No pensé que te fueras a casar, y si alguna vez lo hacías pensé que sería con una mujer parecida a Hermione, inclusive llegué a creer que lo harías con Pansy, su hermana –habló Draco terminando con el silencio.

Ginevra sintió como Harry apretaba su cintura al escuchar el nombre de su antigua novia.

- Pensaste mal, ya llevo dos años casado con Ginevra –dijo Harry con tranquilidad, pero si se observaba sus ojos en ellos se podía ver la furia que trataba de controlar.

- Lo que no entiendo, es por qué cuando nos vimos hace una semana no me contaste que te habías casado. Inclusive llegué a creer que esa hermosa mujer que te acompañaba era tu novia - sonrió Draco. Una sonrisa fría, que no iluminó sus ojos.

Ginevra palideció con la declaración de Draco, nunca se había sentido tan humillada como en ese momento. Lo más seguro era que a la mujer que se refería se trataba de Cho, la última conquista de su esposo. Utilizó todas sus fuerzas para no bajar la mirada, ya era bastante malo saber que su marido tenía a otra, pero que todo el mundo lo supiera, eso era humillante.

Harry tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse aunque fuera por unos segundos.

Draco al ver la reacción de Ginevra se sintió la peor basura, no tenía derecho a hacerle daño a ella solamente por estar casada con Harry.

- Lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso –se disculpó seriamente.

- Es verdad, no debiste –dijo Harry secamente, tomo la mano de Ginevra entre la de él, y al sentirla fría se maldijo mentalmente-. Vamos Ginevra, será mejor irnos.

Ginevra solamente asintió con la cabeza. Lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar y encerrarse en su habitación para poder curarse las heridas.

- Harry al fin te encuentro necesito hablar urgentemente contigo –lo interrumpió una voz.

- Este no es un buen momento –dijo Harry sin quitar la vista de su mujer, que de a poco estaba recuperando el color.

- Es necesario hablar hoy, mañana me voy de viaje y no sé cuando pueda regresar –decía el hombre insistentemente.

- Ginevra espérame unos minutos, apenas me desocupe nos vamos. –Harry se dio cuenta que Draco no se había movido de su sitio-. Acabo de ver a Pansy, será mejor que me esperes con ella.

Ginevra negó con la cabeza, se encontraba demasiado débil como para enfrentar a Pansy.

- Necesito un poco de aire, voy a estar en el jardín, búscame ahí.

Harry no quería aceptar pero al final termino cediendo.

- Esta bien, no me demoro.

Una vez que Harry se fue, Ginevra se dio vuelta para irse pero una mano sobre su brazo la detuvo.

- En verdad siento lo que pasó, hablé sin pensar.

- No te preocupes –Ginevra negó con la cabeza -, más que mal solamente dijiste la verdad.

- Quizás ella solamente era una clienta o una amiga, alguien sin importancia- Draco no entendía porque trataba de justificar a Harry solamente para que Ginevra no sufriera, habiéndola conocido recién hace unos instantes.

Ginevra sonrió con tristeza.

- Eso ni siquiera tú te lo crees.

Ginevra se dirigió hacia una terraza la cual se encontraba oculta tras dos grandes puertas, las cuales daban un poco de privacidad.

- ¿Desde cuándo tu sabes que él está con esa mujer? –preguntó Draco, quien la había seguido.

- Desde hace mucho, es mentira eso que dicen que la mujer es la última en enterarse, yo lo supe casi desde el comienzo –Ginevra apretaba tanto la barandilla del balcón que tenía los nudillos blancos.

- ¿Entonces porque sigues con él? –preguntó Draco confundido.

Ginevra soltó un suspiró. Apenas conocía a Draco y le estaba contando cosas que solamente le había dicho a su amiga Luna. Pero tenía la necesidad de desahogarse y presentía que Draco era la persona con quien hacerlo.

- Porque lo amo –dijo con tristeza.

Draco se colocó al lado de ella y la imitó al mirar el paisaje.

- Él no te merece, y tú no mereces que él te haga eso.

Ginevra se encogió de hombros.

- Apenas me conoces, como sabes si me merezco cada una de las cosas que él me haga.

Draco negó con la cabeza, se dio vuelta y la dio vuelta a ella para así quedar frente a frente.

- Estoy seguro que no te lo mereces, serías incapaz de hacerle daño a Harry, lo amas demasiado tal y como has dicho –Draco le acarició la mejilla-. Y él es un estúpido por hacerte sufrir.

- No… él dejó claro desde el principio lo que podía esperar de él. Yo fui la estúpida que me enamoré –dijo ella bajando la mirada.

- ¿Entonces porque quiso casarse?

Ginevra se alejó un poco de él.

- El nuestro no fue un matrimonio por amor, por lo menos de parte de él –dijo Ginevra, y a continuación le contó el porqué se habían casado.

Draco se quedó en silencio hasta que le dijo:

- Entonces te casaste por tus padres.

- Por ellos y porque lo amo.

- Era tan ingenua que llegué a pensar que con el tiempo llegaría a quererme aunque fuera un poco –Ginevra rió sin ganas-. Te debo de parecer patética.

- Todo lo contrario –dijo Draco seriamente-. Me encantaría que una mujer me amara como tú lo haces con Harry.

Ginevra lo miró a los ojos, se sentía tranquila al lado de él.

- ¿Tú conociste a Hermione, la antigua prometida de Harry? –le pregunto, al acordarse de la conversación de hace algún rato con Harry.

- Sí, fuimos muy amigos.

Ginevra pudo notar un deje de tristeza en la voz de Draco. Tenía una pregunta que le rondaba hacía rato en su cabeza, y se decidió por hacérsela.

- Cuando hablabas con Harry dijiste que el otro motivo por el que se separaron había pasado hace siete años, ¿tuvo que ver algo Hermione con eso? –preguntó con cautela.

Draco se quedó unos segundos en silencio meditando la respuesta.

- Sí, en cierto sentido se podría decir que sí. No te puedo contar lo que paso porque no soy el indicado para contártelo, pero con Harry nos empezamos a distanciar desde que él se hizo novio de Hermione.

Ginevra tuvo una leve sospecha.

- Tú la ...

- ¿Amaba? –terminó la frase Draco.

Ginevra asintió con la cabeza.

- Todos los que conocían a Hermione terminaban queriéndola, y yo no fui la excepción. No sé si la amé tanto como la amó Harry, pero sí la quise a mi manera.

- Como la ama –dijo Ginevra con tristeza-. Harry no ha dejado de amarla.

- ¿Estás segura? –preguntó Draco acercándose a ella.

- Sí. No tienes idea lo que es tener que luchar con el fantasma de ella todos los días para que Harry me preste el mínimo de atención, y ni siquiera eso logro, él le presta más atención a otras mujeres que ha su propia esposa –dijo Ginevra secándose con rabia sus lágrimas.

- Ya estoy cansada de estar sola, de llorar todas las noches porque él quizás esté en brazos de otra, estoy cansada de sentir estos celos que me están matando por dentro –Ginevra no podía para de hablar, quería aliviar todo lo que le estaba oprimiendo el pecho, para así poder dejar de sentir dolor.

Draco no le dijo nada, sabía que Ginevra necesita desahogarse con alguien. Cuando ella terminó de hablar la abrazó.

- Tranquila –le murmuró cerca de su oído y acariciándole la espalda para tranquilizarla.

Después de algún rato Ginevra se separó de él disculpándose por la escena que había hecho.

- No te preocupes, necesitabas hablar con alguien y aunque apenas nos conocemos ten por seguro que desde ahora puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

- Gracias –le sonrió Ginevra, secándose las últimas lágrimas.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? –le preguntó preocupado.

- Sí me siento mucho mejor. Será mejor que me vaya Harry debe estar buscándome –dijo Ginevra sacando un espejo de su pequeño bolso para arreglarse el maquillaje y que así su esposo no notara que había llorado.

- ¿Sí quieres te acompaño? –se ofreció Draco.

- Será mejor que no. No creo que ha Harry le guste encontrarnos juntos. Gracias por todo Draco. –se despidió Ginevra.

- Hasta luego Ginevra, ten por seguro que nos veremos más pronto de lo que esperas.

Ginevra le sonrió por última vez y después se fue en la búsqueda de su esposo.

Draco se quedo observando la puerta por la cual se había ido Ginevra. Nunca se había sentido tan atraído por una mujer como en ese momento, ni siquiera cuando conoció a Hermione.

Draco negó con la cabeza. Harry no sabía la mujer que estaba desperdiciando, y si seguía ignorándola como lo hacía iba a salir perdiéndola para siempre.

Desde ese momento Draco se prometió que conquistaría a Ginevra a como diera lugar, le mostraría que no todos los hombres eran como Harry, le demostraría que el amor no era solamente sufrimiento.

* * *

**Gracias por los Reviews**


	5. Capítulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Pasaron un par de semanas y la amistad entre Draco y Ginevra se hacía cada vez más grande, la única persona que sabía de aquella amistad era Luna, la mejor amiga de Ginevra, y estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella, ya que encontraba que cuando Ginevra estaba con Draco se veía feliz y tranquila todo lo contrario que cuando se encontraba en presencia de su marido.

- ¿Quedaste en cenar con Draco? –preguntó Luna a su amiga mientras terminaba de guardar los diseños de vestidos que habían revisado para su boutique, de la cual ambas eran dueñas hacía ya tres años.

- Sí, le dije que pasara a buscarme aquí ya que Harry se encuentra de viaje y es imposible que se encuentren. Si quieres nos puedes acompañar –le contesto Ginevra a Luna mientras se sentaba al lado de ésta.

- No gracias no me gusta hacer mal tercio –le dijo en broma.

Ginevra frunció el ceño.

- Sabes que solo somos amigos, además yo estoy casada –dijo Ginevra en tono serio.

- Lo sé, aunque el que parece olvidarlo es tu marido –dijo Luna sarcásticamente.

Ginevra suspiró, era conocido por todos la enemistad que tenían su marido y su mejor amiga.

- Pero yo no lo olvido –contestó Ginevra.

- Mejor dejemos de hablar de ese hombre y dime a qué hora quedó en venir a buscarte Draco –dijo Luna cambiando de tema, porque si seguían hablando de Harry lo más seguro es que terminaran peleando.

- Dentro de unos minutos más –contestó Ginevra mirando su reloj-. Voy a mi cuarto a buscar la cartera y el abrigo –dijo saliendo de la sala.

Pasaron unos minutos y llegó Draco, quien salió a recibirlo fue Luna.

- Luna, estás tan hermosa como siempre –le dijo besándole la mano.

- Y tu tan galante como siempre –le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y Ginevra? –preguntó Draco.

- Fue a buscar su abrigo, en unos minutos más baja, y antes de que lo haga necesito preguntarte algo –dijo ya seria.

Draco frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Qué quieres de Ginevra?, porque sé que no quieres solamente su amistad, y ella ya ha sufrido lo suficiente con el marido que tiene como que ahora tu le hagas algo.

Draco se quedó un instante en silencio.

- Eres directa, y eso me gusta de las personas. Tienes razón no quiero solamente la amistad de Ginevra, ella me gusta, y se todo lo que ha sufrido por estar enamorada de Harry, pero ten por seguro que yo nunca le haría daño intencionalmente.

Luna lo miró a los ojos, y tuvo la certeza que le decía la verdad.

- Te creo.

- ¿Entonces me ayudarás con ella? –le preguntó con una sonrisa que lograba encantar a las mujeres.

Luna asintió.

- Quiero que mi amiga sea feliz.

En ese momento Ginevra se juntó con ellos en la entrada.

- Ginevra, te ves hermosa –le dijo Draco observándola detenidamente.

- Gracias –dijo Ginevra levemente ruborizada.

- Nos vamos –le dijo ofreciéndole su brazo.

Ginevra asintió.

- ¿Estás segura que no quieres acompañarnos? –le preguntó a su amiga.

- Sí, además tengo que terminar de ver los diseños de los vestidos que nos mandaron a la boutique, recojo mis cosas y me voy.

Ginevra se despidió de su amiga y se fue junto a Draco.

Luna se dirigió hacia la habitación que usaba Ginevra como estudio, para guardar los últimos diseños, pero en eso siente que abren la puerta de la entrada, y después una conversación. Pensando que es Ginevra toma su bolso y va hacía la puerta.

Pero no era Ginevra quien estaba ahí, sino el cuñado de ésta, Ron Potter.

- Estaba buscando a Ginevra, pero la muchacha del servicio me dijo que acababa de salir con un hombre –dijo desconcertado.

Luna se encogió de hombros.

- Así es.

- ¿Con quién? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia –dijo perdiendo la paciencia por la intervención de Ron.

- Ginevra es la esposa de mi hermano, por lo cual es de mi familia y al no estar él en la ciudad yo soy responsable de ella, y ende debo cuidarla.

Luna resoplo no muy femeninamente.

- Deberías dejar de ser tan machista como tu hermano, además Ginevra ya está grandecita y sabe cuidarse sola.

- Eso no lo pongo en duda, pero tu como yo sabemos que a Harry no le va a ser gracia que haya salido con alguien.

Luna soltó una carcajada seca.

- Pero eso no le importa a él cuando sale con otras mujeres –dijo cínicamente.

Ron se removió incómodo, a él tampoco le gustaba el comportamiento de su hermano.

- ¿Con quien salió? –pregunto más tranquilo.

- Con Draco Malfoy.

Ron soltó un silbido.

- Eso pondrá furioso a Harry si llegase a enterarse.

- ¿Qué me pondrá furioso? –preguntó una voz desde la entrada.

Tanto Luna como Ron se dieron vuelta para quedar frente a un desconcertado Harry y una sonriente Pansy.

- ¿Dónde está mi esposa? –dijo observando los alrededores.

Ron y Luna se miraron.

- Salió –dijo Luna tranquilamente.

- ¿Dónde? –preguntó sospechoso Harry.

- A comer afuera –contestó Luna.

- ¿Con quién? –preguntó Harry comenzando a enojarse, ya que esperaba encontrar a su mujer esperándolo y en vez de eso encontraba a su hermano y a la amiga entrometida de su esposa.

- Con Draco Malfoy –esta vez fue Ron quien contestó.

Luna le envió una mirada de reproche a Ron, ya que sabía que su amiga tendría problemas con Harry al saber que había cenado con Draco.

- Draco Malfoy… -murmuró Pansy-. Parece que tu esposa está comenzando a tener amistades a tu espalda,_ querido _–dijo Pansy con cizaña a Harry.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Ron a Pansy, quien nunca le había caído bien.

- Me encontré con Harry en el aeropuerto y él me invito a comer a su casa, y yo por supuesto no podía negarme –le dijo con una sonrisa cínica de la cual solo se percataron Ron y Luna ya que Harry tenía la mente en otra parte y no le prestaba atención a la mujer.

- ¿Adonde están comiendo? –preguntó Harry ya furioso.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

- No tengo idea

Harry miro a la persona de la cual estaba seguro que tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

- ¿Dónde? –le pregunto secamente a Luna.

Luna levantó la cabeza en forma de desafío, nunca se había dejado intimidar por Harry y esta vez no sería la excepción.

- No lo sé –le contesto de la misma forma.

- Deja que tu esposa se distraiga un poco, mientras tanto nosotros cenemos –dijo Pansy poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de Harry para llamar su atención.

Pero Harry no le contestó, ni siquiera se digno a mirarla, ya que no quitaba la mirada sobre Luna.

- Claro que lo sabes, y será mejor que lo digas.

Luna se quedó en silencio, nunca sería capaz de traicionar a su amiga.

Ron al ver que el ambiente cada vez se sentía más tenso decidió intervenir.

- Puede que esté en el restaurante de comida china que tanto le gusta, tú sabes que cada vez que puede va para allá a comer –dijo Ron a su hermano.

A Luna la respuesta le cayó como un balde de agua fría, pero no dejo que se le notara. En ese lugar era precisamente donde Draco había llevado a cenar a Ginevra.

Harry sin decir nada se dirigió rápidamente hacia la entrada, Pansy al ver que la iba a dejar plantada salió tras él.

- Harry espérame yo te acompaño –le dijo caminando tras él.

- No –le contestó Harry sin dejar de caminar.

- Como se te ocurre decirle adonde podría estar Ginevra, y además que era Draco quien la acompaña –le reclamó Luna a Ron cuando Harry se había ido.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

- Puede que le haga bien a Harry saber que tiene competencia, de esa manera va dejar de tratar a Ginevra de manera tan indiferente.

Luna lo fulminó con la mirada, rápidamente busca en su bolso en el celular para avisarle a su amiga que Harry iba a buscarla, pero Ginevra tenía el celular apagado.

- No contesta el teléfono –murmuró para nadie en particular.

- Así que la Santa de Ginevra se está mostrando tal cual es –dijo Pansy destilando odio en cada palabra.

- No te vayas a morder Pansy que puedes morirte con todo el veneno que destilas –le dijo Ron con desprecio.

- Di lo que quieras, pero ya verás como pronto Harry deja a su insignificante esposa para estar conmigo –dijo Pansy con altivez.

- Sino conseguiste que mi hermano te hiciera caso cuando murió Hermione, ahora que está casado ten por seguro que eso es imposible.

Pansy le sonrió, una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

- Eso lo veremos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¿Harry todavía está de viaje?

Ginevra tomó un poco de vino, aunque no estaba acostumbrada a tomar, esa noche estaba nerviosa y ya iba en la segunda copa.

- Sí, se supone que mañana debe llegar –contestó Ginevra.

- ¿Y qué vas hacer? –pegunto Draco dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato, para poner todo su atención en la conversación.

Ginevra frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué voy hacer con qué?

- ¿Vas a seguir con él?, ¿vas a dejar que te siga tratando como lo ha hecho hasta ahora?

Ginevra se removió incómoda.

- No quiero hablar de eso –contestó con expresión seria.

- Pero… -Draco no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que noto lo pálida que se ponía Ginevra de pronto-. ¿Te encuentras mal? –le preguntó preocupado, mientras alargaba la mano sobre la mesa para tomar la de ella.

Ginevra negó con la cabeza.

- Suelta a mi mujer, Malfoy –dijo una voz tras Draco.

En ese momento Draco entendió el por qué de la palidez repentina de Ginevra.

- Ginevra toma tus cosas para irnos de aquí –dijo Harry tratando de controlar la furia que había sentido al ver como Draco tenía agarrada la mano de su mujer.

- Ginevra no se va a ningún lado –dijo Draco levantándose para encarase a Harry.

Ginevra no podía creer que eso estaba pasando, ¿Cómo Harry se había enterado que estaba en ese lugar?

Harry sonrió fríamente.

- ¿Acaso tu me vas a impedir que me lleve a "mi mujer" –peguntó arrogantemente recalcando las últimas palabras.

Draco iba a responderle pero Ginevra decidió intervenir.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –tartamudeo Ginevra.

Harry dejo de mirar a Draco para observarla a ella.

- Siempre sé todo de ti, _cariño _–contesto Harry con frialdad.

- Ginevra no tienes porque irte con él si no quieres –le dijo Draco al ver que ella seguía sin recuperar color en el rostro.

- Ginevra vamos, estoy perdiendo la poca paciencia que me queda –dijo secamente Harry.

Ginevra se levantó de la silla con cuidado y se acercó lentamente hacía Harry.

Harry tomo suavemente pero a la vez con firmeza el brazo de Ginevra.

- Escucha bien Malfoy porque será la última vez que te lo repita, te quiero lo más lejos posible de mi familia pero sobre todo de mi esposa, o si no atente a las consecuencias.

Draco apretó con fuerza sus manos convertidas en puños en cada uno de los costados de su cuerpo.

- ¿Me estás amenazando? –preguntó con irritación.

- No, no te estoy amenazando, simplemente te estoy advirtiendo lo va a pasar.

Y sin decir nada más Harry salió del local junto a Ginevra.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando llegaron a la casa Ginevra trato inútilmente de subir rápidamente a su habitación, ya que Harry la tomo del brazo y la llevó hacia su estudio.

- ¿Quieres explicarme que hacías con Malfoy, cuando te dije que no te acercaras a él? –preguntó tratando de controlarse.

Ginevra al escuchar su tono de voz dio unos pasos hacia atrás inconscientemente, nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

- Salí a comer con él, además tú no tienes ningún derecho de elegir mis amistades –dijo en un momento de valentía.

- Tengo todo el derecho por ser tu esposo –le espetó con arrogancia.

- Eso va a cambiar –murmuro Ginevra con la cabeza baja.

- ¿Qué estas queriendo decir? –preguntó él secamente.

- Quiero el divorcio o mejor dicho la nulidad –dijo Ginevra subiendo la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara.

Harry soltó una carcajada sin humor alguno.

- Eso nunca. Cuando nos casamos estuviste de acuerdo que este matrimonio sería para siempre.

Ginevra soltó un suspiro lleno de tristeza.

- Para que vamos a seguir casados, si todo esto no es más que una farsa. Además mi papá ya te pago todo el dinero que le prestaste. Por favor Harry terminemos todo esto de una vez por todas.

- ¿Es por él cierto? Antes nunca te había importado la farsa de este matrimonio, pero conoces a Draco y llegas a la conclusión que esto no es suficiente para ti.

Ginevra negó con la cabeza.

- No entiendes, no es por él, es por mí –dijo Ginevra señalándose ella misma-. Ambos nos merecemos algo mejor.

Ginevra no quitó la mirada de Harry, aunque todavía lo seguía amando y estaba segura que lo amaría para siempre, al fin había entendido que nunca lograría ser feliz al lado de él. Harry no cambiaría nunca, y ella tenía que alejarse de él antes de salir más destruida.

- Harry… -lo llamó Ginevra al ver que él no le contestaba.

- No habrá nulidad ni ahora ni nunca, porque un matrimonio que es consumado no puede anularse, además es hora de que tengas mi heredero ¿no crees?

Ginevra dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

- Pero nosotros no… –balbució Ginevra nerviosa.

- Ha llegado el momento de actuar como marido y mujer, _cariño_ –dijo Harry acercándose a ella como cuando un depredador va hacia su presa.


	6. Capítulo 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Ginevra no quiso admitir la excitación que sintió al escuchar esas palabras en boca de Harry.

- Lo mejor será que hablemos mañana de todo esto, así tu estarás más tranquilo y verás que tengo razón –decía Ginevra a la vez que retrocedía hacia la puerta, para salir lo más pronto posible de la presencia de de su esposo.

- No tan rápido –la detuvo Harry justo cuando salía por la puerta.-. No hay nada que pensar, no habrá anulación o divorcio –le dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos para dirigirse a su habitación.

- ¡Suéltame! –le grito Ginevra, luchando por soltarse de los brazos de Harry.

Harry sin hacerle caso, abrió la puerta del dormitorio de él y la cerró con el pie, para después dejar caer a la joven en la cama.

Ginevra trató de incorporarse pero antes de lograrlo Harry se colocó encima de ella, manteniéndola sujeta a su cuerpo.

- ¡Sal de encima mío! Me quiero ir de aquí –le espetó mientras se removía debajo de él.

- Quédate quieta y ¿A dónde crees que vas a ir?– le dijo sin moverse de su lugar.

- ¿A dónde crees? –le preguntó con un sarcasmo nunca antes visto en ella-. A mi habitación, voy a arreglar mis cosas, mañana mismo me voy de aquí –dijo Ginevra que no había parado de luchar contra él para que se bajara de encima de ella, pero Harry parecía una roca imposible de mover.

- No te vas a ir a ningún lado ni ahora ni más adelante –le dijo con voz tranquila, pero en sus ojos se podía ver todo lo contrario.

- No me puedes obligar a quedarme o hacer algo que no quiera –le espetó Ginevra sacando toda la rabia que había acumulado contra él.

Harry sonrió cínicamente.

- No necesito obligarte para que te quedes en mi habitación –dijo con arrogancia.

- Déjame ir –dijo Ginevra sin hacer caso al último comentario de éste.

- Tú no te quieres ir, Ginevra –dijo Harry con voz suave acercando su cara a la de ella-. ¿Acaso crees que no sé que tú también me deseas? Tu cabeza puede decir que no, tu boca puede decir que no, pero tu cuerpo demuestra todo lo contrario –terminó por decir con voz seductora.

Ginevra cerró sus ojos con fuerza, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar por estar tan cerca de Harry.

- Te vas arrepentir de lo que estás haciendo.

- No lo creo, y ten por seguro que tu tampoco –le dijo para después apoderarse de sus labios.

Ella trató de luchar para no devolverle el beso, pero le fue imposible, el deseo que sentía por él era demasiado grande.

Él la beso hasta dejarla totalmente excitada y sin aliento alguno. Con impaciencia le desabrochó la blusa que llevaba puesta dejándola con el sujetador de encaje.

Sé alejó un poco de ella para admirarla, por lo cual Ginevra se ruborizo.

- Hermosa, _cariño_, verdaderamente hermosa –le dijo con admiración.

Harry se acercó a ella nuevamente y comenzó a besarle la boca, para seguir por el cuello, dejando un rastró de sus besos en el camino.

Ginevra por primera vez tenía conciencia de todo su cuerpo, como si esté tuviera vida propia y reaccionara a cada estímulo que le imponía Harry.

Harry la terminó de desvestir rápidamente, para después hacerlo con él mismo, cuando ya no había ropa que los interrumpiera la siguió besando y acariciando con toda la experiencia que tenía.

Ginevra sentía que en cualquier minuto explotaría.

- Harry… -murmuró ladeando su cabeza mientras Harry le besaba el cuello.

- Lo sé, _cariño_ –le contesto en forma jadeante, posicionándose sobre ella y penetrándola de una vez.

Ginevra tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar debido al dolor que sintió por la fuerza con que él invadió su cuerpo.

Harry al sentirla tensarse se detuvo y la observó.

- Te hago daño… –murmuró preocupado.

- No –negó ella, el dolor ya había pasado y solo sentía una pequeña molestia ya que su cuerpo se estaba adaptando.

Harry comenzó a moverse despacio pero con insistencia, hasta que Ginevra olvidó todo dolor y solamente podía sentir un placer cada vez más intenso dentro de ella.

Ginevra cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella, a pesar de su inexperiencia comenzó a moverse junto con él, los movimientos se hicieron cada más desenfrenados, hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse y juntos llegaron al clímax.

Harry cayó sobre ella y Ginevra lo abrazó, a pesar de que antes se negó a que esto sucediera, estaba feliz porque hubiera pasado, ya que quizás al fin las cosas entre ellos dos cambiarían.

Ginevra no quería soltarlo, quería seguir sintiendo su cuerpo sobre el de ella, por eso cuando Harry se apartó bruscamente dejándose caer a su lado se sintió insegura.

- Dime ¿con Draco fuiste igual de apasionada? –le preguntó con burla sin rastro alguna de la pasión que habían compartido minutos antes-. ¿Te hiciste de rogar igual como lo has hecho conmigo?

A Ginevra se le cayó el alma a los pies al escucharlo hablar.

- ¿Qué… qué dijiste? –balbuceo incrédula.

- No nos saquemos la suerte entre gitanos –le dijo con desprecio.

Ginevra se sintió asqueada, trató de incorporarse para salir de la cama, pero Harry rápidamente se puso sobre ella aprisionándola.

- Pero no lo volverás a ver, puedes estar segura de ello. Porque que te quede claro, eres mía, y lo que es mío nunca lo comparto –le dijo fríamente.

Ginevra sintió un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas por la humillación, pero se contuvo, no se iba a derrumbar frente a él, no le iba a dar ese placer. Al fin conocía al verdadero Harry Potter, al que todos temían en los negocios por su carácter frío y calculador, él cual siempre conseguía lo que se proponía a cualquier coste, pero nunca pensó que se comportaría de igual manera con ella en una situación como aquella.

Harry se acostó al lado de ella, por lo que Ginevra aprovechó para poder irse pero Harry no se lo permitió.

- No chiquita tú no te vas a ir, desde hoy éste va hacer tu lugar –dijo aprisionándola entre sus brazos, antes de caer profundamente dormido.

Ginevra se quedó un par de horas quieta para asegurarse de que él dormía profundamente.

Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella era virgen, pensó Ginevra, incluso se digno a acusarla de estarse acostando con Draco. El ladrón cree que todos son de su condición, se dijo con tristeza.

Sé libró cuidadosamente del brazo de Harry, se incorporó en la cama quedándose sentada y cubriéndose el cuerpo desnudo solamente con la sabana.

Había sido un estúpida al creer que Harry pensara que lo que pasó entre ellos fuera algo más que simplemente sexo

Recordó el por qué le había pedido a Harry que se separaran, recordó las fotos que había recibido esa mañana, las cuales habían sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Desde hacía dos años, a días de haberse casado, recibía constantemente fotos en forma anónima, las cuales mostraba a Harry con un sin número de mujeres. Esa había sido la forma en la cual Ginevra se enteraba de las distintas mujeres con las que estaba su esposo.

Las últimas fotos que había recibido esa mañana, mostraban a Harry y a una pelinegra con porte de modelo a la cual no se le podía ver la cara, pero Ginevra la había reconocido al instante, se trataba Cho Chang, la última conquista de su esposo. Aunque ya hacía semanas que estaba enterada de esa relación, el verlos en esa foto tan cariñosos, se había dado cuenta que él nunca cambiaría, siempre impondría a otras mujeres sobre su esposa.

Un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo, con cuidado se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa la cual estaba tirada en el suelo de la habitación

Al intentar recoger el sujetador chocó con la mesita de noche, haciendo caer el contenido de ésta. Ginevra dirigió una rápida mirada hacia Harry y se relajó al comprobar que él seguía profundamente dormido.

Se apresuró a recoger las cosas que se habían caído, lo cual eran en su mayoría algunos libros, pero le llamó la atención uno, en el cual sobresalía una fotografía.

Dejó los demás libros que había recogido sobre la mesa de noche y con cuidado tomó el que le llamaba la atención. Al sacar la fotografía se topo con un rostro que le era demasiado conocido, en ella aparecía una sonriente Hermione. Ginevra dejó caer la fotografía como si ésta le quemara, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que había una dedicatoria por la parte de atrás.

La recogió con sus manos, las cuales temblaban.

_Con todo mi amor, siempre tuya Hermione._

Esa foto demostraba que Harry seguía amando a su ex prometida, y aunque ésta estuviera muerta nunca dejaría de hacerlo, por algo a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado él seguía guardando recuerdos de ella. Era imposible luchar contra su fantasma.

Se secó con rabia las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

Tenía que irse de ahí, ir a un lugar donde Harry no pudiera encontrarla, era la única manera de poder encontrar la paz que necesitaba y también lograr olvidarlo.

Se vistió rápidamente y sin hacer ningún ruido, cuando estuvo lista salió de la habitación si mirar atrás.

Ya en su habitación guardó en una pequeña maleta solamente lo necesario, cuando estuvo lista llamó a un taxi, al cual esperó a la entrada de la casa para que ni Harry ni el personal doméstico se dieran cuenta de su huída.

No podía ir donde sus padres, ya que lo más seguro es que cuando Harry se diera cuenta de que se había ido iría a buscarla ahí.

Pensó en donde ir, no quería involucrar a nadie, ya que sabía que Harry se podría vengar de la persona que la ayudara.

Lo único que esperaba era no haber quedado embarazada, ya que ni Harry ni ella usaron protección, porque si lo estaba le iba a costar mucho más salir adelante sola.

- Señorita adonde la llevo –le pregunto el taxista.

- A la estación de autobuses –ya había decidido adonde iría.

Al bajar del taxi decidió deshacerse de su celular y romper sus tarjetas de crédito para que de esa manera Harry no pudiera rastrarla.

Por último contempló su anillo de matrimonio, se lo quitó y lo guardó en su bolso, desde ese día comenzaría una nueva vida, lejos de Harry y de todo lo que le pudiera hacer daño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry despertó debido a la luz que provenía del sol, la cual filtraba a través de las cortinas de la habitación.

Se movió hacia el otro costado de la cama y se dio cuenta que estaba vacío, se acordó de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y sintió remordimiento por cómo había tratado a Ginevra.

Pero aunque le costaba reconocerlo al haberla visto con Draco había sentido celos, los mismos que sintió cuando estuvo con Hermione, al darse cuenta de eso no supo cómo reaccionar.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso su bata, sabía que a pesar de todo debía disculparse con su esposa, pero tendría que asegurarse de que no volviera a ver a Draco Malfoy

Se dirigió hacia se habitación, al abrirla se dio cuenta que no había nadie y que algunas prendas de su guardarropa estaban esparcidas por el suelo.

Llamó a una de las mucamas para preguntarle sobre Ginevra.

La muchacha se removió incómoda bajo la mirada de Harry.

- La señora no se encuentra en la casa, cuando vine a traerle su desayuno no estaba y su habitación se encontraba totalmente revuelta –le contestó con nerviosismo.

- Llama al chofer y dile que tenga listo el carro –le dijo Harry sin reflejar ningún sentimiento en su cara.

La muchacha asintió y se fue a realizar la tarea encomendada.

Harry se recostó en la pared, Ginevra había cumplido su amenaza y se había ido, todo el arrepentimiento que había sentido por ella se esfumó dejándole paso a su enfado. Pero su juró que la encontraría costara lo que le costara.


	7. Capítulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

- Ginny, cariño porque no descansas algunos minutos, yo me encargo de todo, en todo caso no hay muchas personas a quienes atender.

Ginevra le sonrió a la mujer morena de mediana edad y se fue a la pequeña oficina que estaba atrás de la tienda.

Cuando llegó a esa pequeña ciudad no le había costado encontrar trabajo, ya que justo en ese tiempo se había inaugurado una nueva tienda de ropa y la dueña buscaba a una ayudante, por suerte Raquel, la dueña de la tienda, no le había hecho muchas preguntas personales a la hora de contratarla.

Como Harry era un hombre perteneciente a una influyente y rica familia constantemente aparecía en distintas revistas y diarios, por lo que era bastante conocido en el país, y Ginevra al ser su esposa lo acompañaba a algunos eventos, debido a esto para que nadie la reconociera y para que a Harry le fuera más difícil encontrarla había decidido cambiar de aspecto. Se había cortado su cabello el cual le llegaba al final de su espalda, en una melena corta pero moderna hasta los hombros, y había decido usar unos lentes para así darle otro aspecto a su cara, no había querido teñirse el cabello ya siempre le había gustado su color rojo, y ni siquiera por Harry se lo cambiaría. También había cambiado su manera de vestir, toda su vida se había vestido de forma más formal, con vestidos, faldas o pantalones de tela, como toda una dama, le decía su madre desde pequeña. Pero ahora se vestía de manera informal casi siempre con vaqueros o vestidos sencillos, si su madre la viera se moriría, se decía riendo. También había decidido cambiarse el apellido y ahora utilizaba solamente apellido de soltera de su madre, todos en la comunidad la conocían como Ginny Prewett. En conclusión nadie confundiría a la elegante mujer de Harry Potter con aquella muchacha, que por primera vez en sus veintitrés años de vida se sentía totalmente libre.

Ginevra se sentó en el sillón y suspiró al acomodarse mejor, cada vez le costaba más moverse y lo más seguro es que empeorara en los siguientes meses.

Hacía cinco meses había visto por última vez a Harry, y hacía cinco meses también que estaba embarazada.

Ginevra se acarició con ternura su vientre ya abultado.

El enterarse que estaba embaraza fue una gran sorpresa para ella, pero desde el momento en que lo supo quiso a su hijo, y haría todo lo posible para que nadie se lo quitara.

Cuando Raquel y lo demás le preguntaron por el padre del niño, ella simplemente dijo que él había desaparecido antes de enterarse que iba a ser padre.

No sabía cuánto tiempo más permanecería oculta hasta que Harry diera con ella, eso si es que la estaba buscando.

Mientras acariciaba su vientre sintió como su hijo pateaba, y sonrió con tristeza deseando compartir con alguien esa alegría.

Pensó cual sería la amante de turno de su esposo, ¿Seguiría Harry con la atractiva Cho o al fin Pansy habría conseguido que Harry le hiciera caso? Ginevra trataba de mantener esos pensamientos lo más alejados posibles, ya que aunque no quisiera seguían haciéndole daño.

Se levantó con cuidado del sillón y se fue hacía la tienda para terminar su jornada de trabajo.

Horas después llegó a su pequeño departamento cuando ya estaba oscureciendo, era la primera vez en su vida que vivía sola y no dependía de nadie, ya que pasó de la casa y del cuidado de sus padres al de su esposo.

El piso que tenía era bastante pequeño que contaba solamente con una habitación, la cual la compartiría con su hijo cuando éste naciera, inclusive ya le había comprado una cuna en una tienda de segunda mano.

Estaba tan cansada que solamente fue capaz de preparase una tortilla y un vaso de leche para cenar, después de haber comido se fue hacía su habitación para poder dormir.

Pero a pesar de estar cansada no podía quedarse dormida, extrañaba a sus padres y a Luna, ya que no había sido capaz de llamarlos durante todos esos meses, y solamente les había mandado una carta diciéndoles que se encontraba bien, sin decirles en qué lugar estaba ni que estaba embarazada.

Logró quedarse dormida a altas horas de la madrugada.

Ginevra aunque había dormido pocas horas se levantó más animada al día siguiente, tomó su desayuno y se dirigió hacia la tienda, por el camino tuvo el impulso de comprar una revista, las cuales había dejado de leerlas desde que se había escapado de su casa, ya que no quería ver alguna fotografía o noticia de Harry en ellas.

A mitad del día cuando no había clientela que atender decidió leer la revista para gastar el tiempo. Empezó a ojearla cuando vio una fotografía que la dejó helada.

En ella aparecía Pansy bailando junto a Harry en una fiesta. Trató de enfocar la vista para leer el reportaje pero las letras bailaban delante de ella dificultándole la lectura. Respiró profundo y trató de calmarse, Harry muchas veces había sido fotografiado junto a Pansy, pero nunca hubo nada entre ellos, se trató de animar Ginevra.

Pero a medida que iba leyendo el reportaje se fue poniendo cada vez más pálida. Ahí decían que hacía meses no se veía a la esposa de Harry Potter junto a él y que lo más seguro era que se debía a un eventual divorcio y especulaban que la próxima Señora Potter sería Pansy.

Ginevra dejó son sus manos temblorosas la revista sobre el mostrador.

- Ginny, ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Raquel acercándose a ella al ver lo pálida que se encontraba.

Ginevra solamente asintió con la cabeza, presentía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar. Son las hormonas, trató de justificarse, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así.

- Ese sí que es un verdadero hombre ¿cierto? Harry Potter –comentó Raquel al ver la foto de Harry sin percatarse del estremecimiento de Ginevra al escuchar el nombre de su esposo-. Hacen una pareja perfecta con la mujer que está bailando, pero creo ella va a tener que esperar algún tiempo para casarse.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Ginevra agradeciendo que la voz le sonara tranquila.

- Por qué él está casado y tiene que separase de su mujer primero –dijo Raquel como si fuera obvio.

- ¿Tú conoces a su mujer? –preguntó Ginevra temiendo que la reconociera.

Raquel negó con la cabeza.

- Rara vez aparece en las revistas, pero por lo que he visto es una mujer muy bella y elegante –y de pronto miró a Ginevra como si buscará algo en ella- Tú color de cabello es idéntico al de ella.

Ginevra se llevó la mano hacía su cabello.

Justo en ese momento entró una clienta por lo que Raquel fue a atenderla.

Ginevra pasó sus dedos por la foto del periódico. Pansy al fin había conseguido lo que se había propuesto, pero que habrá pasado con Cho, ¿seguiría siendo su amante?, se preguntó Ginevra.

Por lo menos ahora sabía que si Harry la buscaba no para que regresaran juntos, si no para que le diera el divorcio.

Después de enterarse de esa noticia el día se le hizo eterno, lo único que quería era poder llegar a su departamento para poder lamerse las heridas.

Cuando ya estaban por cerrar sonó la campana de la entrada anunciando un nuevo cliente, Ginevra que estaba arreglando la ropa en unos estantes no se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, ya que lo más seguro era que Raquel lo atendiera.

- Ginny, atiende al cliente por favor, que yo tengo que ir hacer una llamada –le dijo Raquel mientras se dirigía a la pequeña oficina.

Ginevra que se encontraba sobre una escalera, empezó a descender por esta, pero dio un paso en falso y si no hubiera sido por unas manos que la sujetaron hubiera terminado botada en el suelo.

- Gracias… -murmuró Ginevra pálida por el susto que se había llevado, si algo le pasaba a su hijo por su culpa nunca se lo perdonaría.

- De nada –dijo una voz masculina mientras la dejaba en suelo pero sin quitarle las manos de la cintura.

Ginevra permaneció inmóvil por algunos instantes, no quería darse vuelta y enfrentar el hecho de que alguien al fin la había encontrado.

Las manos que estaban antes en su cintura ahora se posaban sobre sus hombros y con delicadeza la dieron vuelta.

- Hasta que te encontré.

Ginevra no contestó seguía algo perturbada.

- ¿Por qué no acudiste a mi cuando dejaste tu casa?, sabias que yo te ayudaría sin pedirte ninguna explicación.

Ginevra levantó con lentitud la cabeza.

- Porque era algo que tenía que hacer yo sola, y tu no debías involucrarte.

- Pensé que éramos amigos, además ni siquiera me avisaste como estabas, me tuve que enterar por Luna que estabas bien y no te había pasado nada malo –le dijo dolido.

- Lo siento, no pensé mucho en ese minuto, lo único que quería era salir de ahí –dijo Ginevra con arrepentimiento.

Draco asintió y al bajar la mirada se dio cuenta del vientre abultado de Ginevra. Después de unos instantes sonrió con ternura.

- No preguntaré lo obvio, pero ¿de cuánto estás?

Ginevra le devolvió la sonrisa, la primera sonrisa verdadera después de meses.

- Cinco meses.

Draco soltó un silbido.

- Entonces no te enteraste hasta que estabas lo bastante lejos de tu esposo.

Ginevra asintió.

- ¿Y por qué no te volviste cuando lo supiste?

Ginevra le iba a contestar pero en ese minuto entró Raquel.

- Ginny, ya es hora que cerremos.

Ginevra asintió.

- Él es un amigo, Draco te presento a mi jefa Raquel Morán –Ginevra prefirió no dar a conocer el apellido de Draco, y al parecer éste se dio cuenta de su intención y no dijo nada.

- Es un placer conocerla, y déjeme que le agradezca por lo que ha hecho por Ginny –Draco de dirigió una sonrisa encantadora.

Ginevra se dio cuenta que Draco la llamó "Ginny" y no "Ginevra".

Raquel le sonrió, ninguna mujer era inmune al encanto de Draco ni siquiera aunque fueran mayores.

- No tiene nada que agradecer me encanta trabajar con ella.

- Espero a que termines de cerrar y te llevo a tu casa –Draco le dijo a Ginevra.

- No se preocupen, Ginny ve con él yo cierro –dijo Raquel tomando el bolso de Ginevra y dándoselo a ella.

- Pero…

- No lo dejes esperando un hombre como ese sí que vale la pena –le susurró al oído.

Ginevra caminó hacia la puerta donde la esperaba Draco.

- Un gusto conocerla –le dijo Draco a Raquel.

- El gusto ha sido mío –le dijo coquetamente-. Y cuídela que últimamente ha estado muy cansada –le dijo con preocupación por Ginevra.

- Lo haré.

Ginevra subió al carro de Draco y le dio la dirección de su departamento. Durante fueron conversando de cosas triviales, sin importancia, lo cual Ginevra agradeció ya que eso le sirvió para relajarse.

Cuando llegaron al departamento Ginevra lo hizo entrar a la pequeña sala mientras ella guardaba sus cosas en su dormitorio.

Unos instantes después Draco la hizo sentarse junto a él en el sofá.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? –le preguntó finalmente Ginevra.

- No me fue fácil, en ninguna parte del País pude encontrar a una mujer de nombre Ginevra Potter o Ginevra Weasley.

Ginevra asintió.

- Me hago llamar Ginny Prewett.

- ¿Prewett?

Ginevra se encogió de hombros.

- Era el apellido de soltera de mi madre.

- Como te estaba contando, me fue difícil encontrarte, estaba seguro que no te habías ido del país, así que pensé que estarías en alguna ciudad pequeña o en algún pueblo. Iba pasando por a fuera de la tienda cuando te vi, pero no te reconocí enseguida, lo único igual que tenías a la Ginevra que yo conocía era el color de su cabello, pero quise entrar para asegúrame que no eras tú.

- ¿Entonces fue casualidad? –preguntó sorprendida.

- Así parece.

Ginevra se sacó los lentes y los dejó sobre la mesa para así frotarse los ojos.

- Estás cansada –le aseguró Draco.

- Me canso rápidamente.

Draco tenía muchas preguntas que le rondaban por la cabeza todavía, pero dejaría que descansara primero, se notaba que Ginevra apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

La levantó entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Ginevra sujetándose de su cuello para no caerse.

- Te llevó a tu habitación, porque si no estoy seguro que te vas a quedar dormida en cualquier lado.

Draco entró al dormitorio y la dejó sobre la cama, se percató de la cuna que había a un extremo de la habitación.

- Ya le estas comprando cosas al bebe.

Ginevra asintió mientras reprimía un bostezo.

- ¿Sabes algo de Harry?

Draco quitó la vista de la cuna y la fijo en la mujer que estaba acostada, tomó la frazada que estaba a los pies y la tapo.

- Te ha estado buscando, supe que contrato a algunos detectives para encontrarte.

Ginevra se estremeció. Tenía ganas de preguntarle qué pasaba entre Harry y Pansy, pero antes de poder hacerlo Draco habló.

- Pero ahora no te diré nada más, mañana hablaremos con más tranquilidad. En la mesa te voy a dejar el nombre del hotel en que me hospedo y el teléfono, cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas.

Ginevra asintió.

- Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, hasta mañana –le dio un beso en la frente y después salió de la habitación.

Harry la estaba buscando, inclusive había contratado a detectives para buscarla, lo único que rogaba Ginevra era que no la encontrara ahora que se le notaba cada vez el embarazo, porque no sabía cómo Harry podría reaccionar, quizás querría seguir casado con ella o quizás le quitaría al niño.

Ginevra trató de alejar esos pensamientos, ya se preocuparía de eso cuando llegara el momento se dijo mientras se quedaba dormida.


	8. Capítulo 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Al día siguiente Ginevra se despertó temprano pero al ser día Domingo no tenía que trabajar por lo cual decidió quedarse acostada más tiempo de lo habitual.

Se encontraba intranquila debido a lo que le había dicho Draco la noche anterior, y lo único que quería era que los investigadores de Harry no dieran con su paradero.

A mitad de la mañana decidió levantarse y llamar a Draco para ponerse de acuerdo para poder hablar. Quedaron de acuerdo en encontrarse en el restaurante del hotel donde él se hospedaba.

Se había puesto en sencillo vestido, el cual no se comparaba con los elegantes vestidos que había usado durante toda su vida, pero a pesar de eso nunca se había sentido tan cómoda. Sin embargo ahora caminando por las calles hacía el hotel se arrepentía de no haber llevado un abrigo, ya que el cielo se estaba nublando y estaba segura que en pocas horas más estaría lloviendo.

Al llegar al hotel vio que en la entrada la estaba esperando Draco.

- Hola –lo saludo con una sonrisa cuando estuvo frente a él.

- Hola, será mejor que entremos ahora antes que comience a llover –le dijo pero no se movió de su sitió y siguió mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿tengo algo en la cara? –le bromeo.

Draco negó con la cabeza y la tomo del brazo mientras caminaban hacía el restaurante del hotel.

- Me preguntaba si usas lentes porque eres corta de vista o porque es parte de tu disfraz –le preguntó con curiosidad.

Ginevra no le respondió de inmediato esperó que se sentaran y pedir su orden al camarero.

- Se podría decir que es parte de mi nuevo yo –dijo Ginevra.

Draco asintió en silencio.

- Te ves muy cambiada, inclusive cuando ayer te vi no te reconocí inmediatamente. Con esa ropa, tu corte de pelo y los anteojos, si antes te veías más joven de lo que eras, ahora pareces una adolescente que no tiene más de dieciocho –le sonrió.

- Necesitaba un cambio, empezar de cero, sin que nada me recordara al pasado.

Durante el almuerzo hablaron de cosas sin importancia, cuando estaban tomando el café Draco decidió seguir con la conversación que habían dejado pendiente el día anterior.

- ¿Le vas a decir a tu esposo sobre el bebe?

Ginevra dejó con cuidado la tasa sobre la mesa.

- No lo sé. Sé que tiene el derecho de saberlo, pero tengo miedo de que quiera quitármelo.

Draco tomo la mano de Ginevra entre la de él.

- Eso no pasará te lo prometo.

Ginevra le sonrió soltando su mano.

- Draco, te quería pedir un favor.

- Claro, dime de qué se trata.

Ginevra respiró profundo.

- Quería que me contaras que tuvo que ver Hermione en el distanciamiento entre tú y Harry –antes de que Draco la interrumpiera ella siguió hablando-. Sé que la primera vez que te pregunté lo mismo me dijiste que esperara que Harry me lo contara, pero ambos sabemos que no lo va hacer y quizás ni siquiera vuelva a verlo para preguntarle.

Draco se quedó unos minutos en silencio mientras bebía el café.

- Harry y yo éramos muy amigos, teníamos la misma edad, además de gustos parecidos, eso no cambió a los largo de los niños ni siquiera porque las empresas de nuestras familias eran oponentes, nuestra amistad estaba sobre todo eso, pero lo que nunca pudimos superar fue que nos enamoráramos de la misma mujer.

- De Hermione –afirmó Ginevra.

Draco asintió.

- Como te lo dije una vez, era imposible no amarla, era una mujer tierna, alegre, hacía que se iluminara todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor. Era una mujer que se veía frágil en apariencia, y daban ganas de protegerla para que nada le hiciera daño.

Ginevra sintió una punzada de celos al escuchar todas las cualidades que tenía la ex de Harry.

- Entonces surgió una especie de competencia entre Harry y yo para ver quien se quedaba con el amor de Hermione –Draco negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste en sus labios-. Pero me di cuenta inmediatamente que yo no tenía ninguna oportunidad, Hermione se había enamorado casi inmediatamente de Harry y él de ella, pero igualmente luche por ella, hasta que tuve que darme por vencido.

Ginevra bajó la cabeza para que Draco no viera el dolor en sus ojos, a pesar de conocer la mayor parte de la historia que hubo entre Harry y Hermione, esta le seguía doliendo cada vez que la escuchaba.

- Pero a pesar de que Hermione ya había elegido, la amistad entre Harry y yo había quedado destruida. A los pocos meses de relación Hermione y Harry decidieron casarse, ya que estaban en una edad apropiada para hacerlo y no querían esperar más, Harry en esa época tenía veintiocho años y Hermione veintidós. Una semana antes de la boda Hermione y yo nos encontramos a escondidas para conversar, ya que a Harry no le gustaba que Hermione estuviera a solas conmigo –Draco soltó una carcajada sin humor-. Ni siquiera le gustaba que habláramos cuando había más personas.

Ginevra recordó como Harry había reaccionado las dos veces que la había encontrado a ella conversando con Draco.

- ¿Lo traicionaron? –preguntó Ginevra.

- No de la manera en la que estas pensando, Hermione solamente tenía ojos para él, era incapaz de engañarlo, pero Hermione y yo éramos amigos. Ese día decidimos encontrarnos a cenar en una cabaña de un amigo mío, Harry se encontraba de viaje así que no tendríamos que preocuparnos por él. Era una especie de cena de despedida, ya que después de que Hermione se casara ya no podríamos vernos.

- Pero no sé cómo, Harry se enteró adonde estábamos y llegó totalmente furioso, gritando que lo habíamos traicionado, que yo era el amante de Hermione, entre otras cosas. Hermione desesperada me pidió que me fuera, quería hablar a solas con Harry para explicarle todo, pero a pesar de que yo no quería que se quedara con él en ese momento, tuve que acceder y me fui. No sé qué pasó entre ellos después de mi ida, lo único que sé que a la mañana siguiente recibí una llamada de Ron diciéndome que Hermione había tenido un accidente esa noche y había muerto.

- ¿Sabes?, el accidente fue horrible, el auto que iba conduciendo cayó por un barranco debido a que no le funcionaron los frenos y unos minutos después explotó. No quedó nada de ella, solamente las cenizas.

Ginevra se estremeció al escucharlo, nunca supo que el accidente había sido tan terrible. De pronto se acordó la vez que Harry se emborrachó y pensó que ella era Hermione, y le pedía perdón, ahora sabía el por qué de eso. Harry se sentía culpable por el accidente de su ex prometida.

- ¿Es verdad lo que dicen de Pansy y Harry? –le preguntó Ginevra sin poder contenerse por más tiempo.

Draco se removió incómodo en su asiento.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –le preguntó mientras se tomaba lo que le quedaba de café.

- Dicen que ella es la próxima Señora Potter… Por favor no me mientas Draco –le suplicó mientras sentía que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido.

- Eso es lo que ella está proclamando a los cuatro vientos, pero Harry no ha desmentido o confirmado nada.

Ginevra sacudió su cabeza, no estaba entendiendo nada. Si Harry se quería casar con Pansy entonces porque se esmeraba tanto en dar con su paradero, ¿Acaso al fin había decido darle el divorcio?, pero Harry le había dicho que el matrimonio de ellos sería para toda la vida. Quizás Harry al ver que ella estaba embarazada le quitaría el niño para criarlo junto con Pansy, solamente para castigarla por haber huido, al pensar en esa posibilidad Ginevra palideció.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Draco preocupado a Ginevra al ver su palidez.

Ginevra negó con la cabeza.

- Me encuentro un poco cansada –le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

Draco frunció el ceño.

- Lo mejor será que te lleve para que descanses.

Ginevra asintió. Quería estar a solas para tratar de procesar toda la información que había recibido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Señor ya hemos dado con el paradero de Ginevra Potter.

Harry dejó su brandy sobre su escritorio y se dedico a estudiar al hombre que estaba frente a él.

- ¿Cómo dieron con ella? –preguntó con frialdad.

El investigador privado se removió incómodo ante la frialdad demostrada por Potter al recibir la noticia del paradero de su esposa

- Tal y como lo ordeno, seguimos la pista de Draco Malfoy y él nos llevó hacia ella.

Harry asintió. Al fin había encontrado a su esposa fugitiva, después de casi seis meses de búsqueda, pero debía de actuar con rapidez y sumo cuidado para que no tuviera tiempo de escapar nuevamente.

- Deje el informe y después se retira, será bien recompensado por su trabajo –le dijo seriamente.

- Pero…

- Por favor retírese tengo cosas importantes que hacer –lo interrumpió Harry con firmeza.

El investigador asintió dejándole el informe sobre el escritorio para después salir rápidamente del estudio, sin poder decirle que Ginevra estaba embarazada.

- ¿Ya se retira?

El investigador se sobresaltó al no notar la presencia de otra persona a la entrada de la casa de Potter.

- Si.

- Espero que le haya traído buenas noticias a Harry –dijo la mujer.

- Si, hemos encontrado a su esposa. Ahora si me disculpa me tengo que retirar.

La mujer asintió haciendo un ademán con la mano en forma de despedida.

Pansy lanzó la copa que tenía en la mano haciéndola trizas contra la pared, respiraba con agitación, se pasó las manos temblorosas por la cara. Harry había logrado encontrar a Ginevra, había guardado las esperanzas de que esa mujer desapareciera para siempre de sus vidas, pero se había equivocado.

Pero haría que Ginevra se arrepintiera toda su vida de haberse entrometido entre ella y Harry, costa lo que le costara. Había logrado sacar a Hermione de la vida de él, pero no le había servido de nada ya que Harry siguió sin tomarla en cuenta, y cuando decidió casarse eligió a Ginevra, pero ahora que al fin Harry empezaba a confiar el ella, no dejaría que Ginevra se interpusiera entre ellos nuevamente. Ella sería la nueva Señora Potter de eso estaba segura, se rió y en sus ojos se pudieron apreciar algunos signos de demencia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al irse el investigador de su estudio, Harry abrió el informe y tomo la foto en la cual aparecía solamente la cara de Ginevra. Se veía diferente a la mujer con la que él se había casado, se había cortado el cabello y ahora usaba anteojos, los cuales hacían que sus ojos se vieran más grandes. Se notaba que Ginevra había decidido cambiar de apariencia para que fuera más difícil su búsqueda.

Leyó en nombre que usaba ahora "Ginny Prewett", se había dado demasiadas molestias para no ser encontrada.

Levantó el teléfono de su escritorio y espero que le respondiera.

- Ten listo el avión para una hora más, cuando esté ahí te diré cual es el destino –colgó inmediatamente.

Iba a leer el informe pero se acordó que en el salón lo esperaba Pansy, así que decidió dejarlo para después y llevar a Pansy a casa de los padres de ésta antes de partir al reencuentro con su esposa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En una cuidad lejana una mujer se despertó sobresaltada debido al sueño que había tenido. Se pasó su mano temblorosa por su cabello castaño, lo tenía completamente empapado al igual que su camisón debido al sudor. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño para poder refrescarse.

Calmó el calor que sentía con el agua helada, levantó la cabeza para mirarse en el espejo. Sus ojos cafés que alguna vez brillaron llenos de vida ahora estaban totalmente apagados.

Ese sueño en donde sufría un accidente se le repetía una y otra vez desde que había logrado recuperar la memoria, su terapeuta le había dicho que de a poco iba a recuperar todos sus recuerdos, que no se esforzara más de lo conveniente en hacerlo, pero no entendía que ella estaba desesperada. Por los últimos siete años había ido Emma Lascada una mujer que trabajaba como secretaria para ganarse la vida, pero nunca había logrado ser normal, ya que no recordaba nada de su vida anterior, hasta ahora.

Había tomado una decisión, iba a volver a su casa, adonde estaba su familia, sus amigos, las personas que ella amaba y que había sufrido debido a su supuesta muerte. Pero primero debía ponerse en contacto con alguno de ellos para que la ayudara en su vuelta, debía ser una persona de plena confianza, ya que al recuperar la memoria recordó que antes de caer al barranco recibió la llamada del culpable burlándose de que los frenos no funcionaran, y esa voz tan familiar para ella, se le repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza.

Se llevó la mono hacia la cabeza pensando en quien poder confiar, hasta que se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de un hombre. Draco Malfoy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Habían pasado un par de días desde el encuentro que tuvo con Draco y debido a la lluvia de ese día había pescado una leve gripe, lo cual debido a su embarazo sentía con más fuerza sus síntomas. Pero debido a que Raquel se encontraba de viaje no podía faltar al trabajo ya que ella era la única encargada de la tienda.

Ginevra había terminado de atender a una clienta cuando nuevamente suena la campana que anuncia la entrada de un nuevo cliente, Ginevra se dio vuelta para recibir al cliente con una sonrisa pero ésta quedó congelada en sus labios al ver de quien se trataba.

- Ha… Harry –tartamudeó, mientras sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento.

- Ginevra, o debería decir Ginny Prewett. Para alguien que no te conociera tan bien como yo, no te reconocería con facilidad, has cambiado –dijo avanzando hacia ella.

Harry observó a su esposa desde los pies hacía la cabeza, deteniéndose en su prominente vientre. Apretó con fuerza los puños para controlar la rabia que se estaba apoderando de él, no tenía ni idea que Ginevra estaba embarazada y eso hacía que se condenará más aún frente a él, ya que le había ocultado que era padre, y si no la hubiera buscado lo más seguro es que nunca se hubiera enterado que tenía un hijo.

Ginevra al notar la mirada de Harry se llevó las manos hacia el vientre en forma de protección.

- No… no sé qué estás haciendo aquí pero lo mejor será es que te vayas –dijo Ginevra tratando de tranquilizarse ya que comenzaba a sentirse realmente mal.

- ¿No lo sabes? – le preguntó con tranquilidad pero con los ojos brillantes de furia.

- Harry vete por favor… -dijo apoyándose en el mostrador, sentía que un sudor helado comenzaba a cubrirla y que el suelo se comenzaba a mover.

Harry se acercó a ella y sin notar lo mal que se encontraba la joven la agarró con fuerza de los brazos.

- No me iré a ningún lado –dijo con crudeza-. Ahora que sé que estás embarazada lo único que me importa es el bebe.

Ginevra cerró los ojos, no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para mantenerlos abiertos.

- Si quieres que no te quite al bebe cuando nazca vendrás conmigo –le advirtió al ver que Ginevra no le contestaba, pensando que ésta estaba solamente fingiendo para llamar la atención.

Ginevra escuchaba la voz de Harry cada vez más lejos, hasta que antes de perder la conciencia por completo sintió como unos brazos la levantaban del suelo mientras daba algunas órdenes sobre algún hospital.


	9. Capítulo 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Cuando despertó le costó reconocer la habitación en la cual se encontraba, más que mal la última vez que estuvo ahí fue hace más de cinco meses, trató de sentarse, pero sintió como unos brazos la empujaban suavemente hacia la cama para que se volviera acostar.

- No debes moverte aún estás débil.

Ginevra cerró los ojos, ya no sentía tanto malestares sin embargo seguía un poco mareada.

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo estoy dormida? –preguntó en voz baja.

- Desde ayer en la tarde. Pero el médico me dijo que estás mejor, y que si descansas te recuperaras completamente muy pronto. Por eso pensé que no estarías más cómoda que en tu casa.

"Mi casa", pensó con tristeza Ginevra, esa nunca había sido su casa y menos ahora que lo único que quería era alejarse lo más posible de ella y de Harry.

- No quiero estar aquí, me quiero ir –dijo Ginevra obstinadamente y abriendo los ojos para mirarlo a la cara.

Harry se pasó los dedos por su cabello desordenándolo, Ginevra nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera, inclusive se veía casi humano, no el hombre frío y calculador que ella conocía.

- Mira, te pido perdón por como reaccione ayer cuando te encontré, si hubiera sabido que estabas enferma no te hubiera tratado de esa manera, pero tienes que entender que fue una sorpresa para mi verte embarazada y lo peor que ni siquiera hubieras tratado de ponerte en contacto conmigo para decirme que iba a ser padre, además todo este tiempo tuve preocupado por ti, ni siquiera sabía si estabas viva o muerta –Harry trataba de explicarse mientras se paseaba por la habitación sin poder quedarse quieto.

Ginevra se negó sentir lastima por él o remordimientos por no ponerse en contacto. Recordó las fotografías de él con distintas mujeres, también el último reportaje en donde decían que Pansy sería la próxima señora Potter, por último recordó la manera humillante en que la trató la noche que huyó de su lado.

Harry no le quitaría su hijo se prometió, por él era capaz de enfrentarse a todos y a todo.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que es tu hijo?, según recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos me sacaste en cara que me acostaba con Draco, ¿No te acuerdas? –lo desafió a que la contradijera.

Harry dejó de caminar y se volteo para mirarla.

- Estoy seguro de que es mi hijo –le contestó con tranquilidad.

- Yo que tú no lo estaría, puede que hayas tenido razón y me estuviera acostando con Draco en ese entonces, inclusive puede que aún lo esté haciendo –lo provocó.

- ¿Lo haces? –le preguntó muy suavemente, demasiado, porque ella vio el enfado oculto en sus ojos y se estremeció al darse cuenta que había ido demasiado lejos-. Tienes suerte de que no crea nada de lo que estás diciendo, ya que tengo pruebas de que Draco hasta hace poco no tenía ni idea de tu paradero –se acercó lentamente hacia ella hasta quedar a un costado de la cama-. En cuanto a que este hijo es mío –puso una mano sobre el vientre prominente de Ginevra-, lo sé porque vi la prueba irrefutable de que eras virgen hasta la noche que estuvimos juntos.

Ginevra palideció y soltó una carcajada sin humor.

- Pues, te tardaste un poco en darte cuenta –dijo irónica-. Eso ya no tiene importancia, lo único que tienes que saber es que voy a seguir con la idea del divorcio.

- ¡NO!, escúchame bien Ginevra, no habrá divorcio, no vas a separarme de mi hijo –le advirtió.

- No quiero separarte de tu hijo ahora que sabes de él, pero eso no va a impedir que me separe de ti, y ni se te ocurra amenazarme con quitarme al niño, porque tenlo por seguro que ningún tribunal por más poder y dinero que tengas entregarían a un niño a un hombre como tú –Ginevra no sabía de donde estaba sacando las fuerzas para enfrentarse a su marido, pero sabía que debía hacerlo por el bien de su hijo.

- Y según tú ¿Cómo es un hombre como yo? –preguntó conn tono tranquilo pero con los ojos brillantes de furia.

Ginevra sabía que era demasiado tarde para retractarse así que decidió hablar con la verdad de una vez por todas.

- Un hombre que lo único que le interesan son sus negocios y las mujeres. Créeme que los jueces no ven con buenos ojos a los hombres que le son infieles a los votos matrimoniales.

Harry se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, Ginevra supuso que estaba tratando de controlar el enfado que estaba sintiendo, porque por primera vez en su vida las cosas no estaban saliendo como él quería.

- Y dime, ¿tienes pruebas para demostrar todo lo que estás diciendo?

Ginevra recordó todas las fotos que había recibido constantemente desde el momento en que se casó.

- Pruebas son lo que me sobra –dijo en voz baja, se levantó con cuidado de la cama y se acercó hacia su bolso para sacar una gruesa carpeta-. Míralas –le dijo ofreciéndole la carpeta.

Harry tomo la carpeta y se detuvo un momento antes de abrirla, sabía que no lo esperaba nada bueno.

Dentro de la carpeta estaban todas las fotografías que había recibido Ginevra en el transcurso de su matrimonio y también se encontraba el reportaje en donde aparecía él junto a Pansy.

Ginevra pudo ver como Harry palidecía y soltaba una maldición al ver el contenido de la carpeta.

- ¿Cómo... cómo conseguiste ésto? -inquirió con voz ronca.

Ginevra se encogió de hombros queriendo parecer indiferente frente a Harry, quería que él pensara que ella quería el divorcio porque estaba herida en su orgullo y no porque él le había destrozado su corazón.

- No tuve que hacer nada más que esperar a que me llegaran de forma anónima. Sé de todas tus aventuras casi desde el comienzo de ellas –le temblaron los labios ligeramente a Ginevra.

- Tú sabías antes de casarnos que no era ningún Santo, y te dejé claro en cómo serían las cosas –le dijo de manera defensiva-. Y aún así te casaste conmigo sin que nadie te obligara.

Ginevra necesitó sentarse en el sillón que estaba tras de ella, pensaba que Harry trataría de excusarse o pedirle perdón, en el fondo de su corazón esperaba que su matrimonio no terminara así, pero su última esperanza había desaparecido.

- Sí, tienes razón, sabía desde el principio supe cómo sería nuestro matrimonio, creía que lo soportaría, pero ya ves que no pude, ni por todo el dinero del mundo puedo estar al lado de una persona así, mi orgullo no me lo permitiría.

Y tampoco su corazón, agregó mentalmente Ginevra, pero eso era algo que su esposo nunca se enteraría.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos Harry aún con las fotos en las manos se sentó en el sillón que había al lado del de ella.

- Cuando Hermione tuvo el accidente que la mato, quise morirme con ella, no veía sentido al seguir viviendo.

Ginevra recordó lo que Draco le había contado del accidente y se estremeció al imaginarse a Harry devastado por la muerte de la mujer a la que amaba.

- Desde ese día me prometí que ninguna otra mujer me afectaría de esa manera.

Dejó la carpeta con las fotos sobre una mesa que se encontraba a un constado.

- Todas estas mujeres que ves en las fotos las usaba para mantenerte alejada de mi, quería que entendieras bien que lo nuestro no sería más que lo que habíamos acordado desde el principio.

- Pues me quedó bastante claro –dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada.

- Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, vamos a tener un hijo y eso es lo único que debería de importarnos.

- Pero no…

- Ssshhh –la interrumpió Harry arrodillándose frente al sillón donde estaba sentada ella-. Intentemos que nuestro matrimonio funcione, solamente nosotros dos, ya no habrán terceros.

- No puedo, no me pidas esto Harry –le dijo Ginevra negando con la cabeza.

- Empecemos desde cero, Ginevra. Podemos hacer que esto funcione, te prometo que no volveré hacerte daño.

Ginevra cerró los ojos, en ningún momento Harry había dicho la palabra amor, cuando se casó con él creyó que con el amor que le tenía ella a él bastaría, pero ahora sabía que no, que necesitaba que alguien la amase, ya estaba cansada de ser ella la amante y que él fuera el amado.

- Hazlo por nuestro hijo, el merece tener una familia –Harry le toco el vientre con infinita ternura, lo que hizo que a Ginevra se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

- Yo…

- Probemos, hasta que nazca el bebe intentemos que nuestro matrimonio funcione, y después que nazca hablaremos que haremos.

Ginevra asintió, le daría una última oportunidad a su matrimonio, ya que si no lo hacía, sabía que más tarde o temprano terminaría arrepintiéndose, porque aunque no quisiera, ella seguía amando a su marido con la misma intensidad que cuando se casó.

- Bien –se levantó del suelo Harry satisfecho, las cosas no habían salido tal y como él había esperado, pero por lo menos contaba con un poco más de tiempo para convencer a Ginevra que no se separaran-. Ahora vamos, necesitas descansar.

Harry la levantó en brazos, Ginevra le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos para afirmarse ya que la había sorprendido.

Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, lo cual confundió a Ginevra.

- Pensé que dijiste que tenía que descansar –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Y así es –corroboró él.

- ¿Entonces adonde me llevas? –dijo a medida que Harry avanzaba por el corredor de la casa en el cual se encontraban la mayoría de las habitaciones.

- A mi habitación, por supuesto –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, sin percatarse que Ginevra abrió los ojos de par en par-. Desde hoy vamos a convivir como un verdadero matrimonio, por eso nada de habitaciones separadas.

Una vez dentro de la habitación Harry la dejó sobre la cama.

- Harry yo… yo no estoy lista para… -comenzó a decir con nerviosismo Ginevra, ya que esa habitación la hacía tener sentimientos encontrados.

- Lo sé, no te preocupes, no pasará nada que no quieras que pase, te prometo que esta vez será diferente –le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Ginevra deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder creerle, pero aún no estaba del todo segura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Las semanas fueron pasando cada vez más rápidas, Ginevra con más de siete meses de embarazo estaba asombrada del cambio del cambio presentado por su esposo, trataba de llegar siempre temprano de su trabajo, además ya no hacía viaje de negocios, pero sobre todo pasaba todo momento pendiente de ella.

Al igual que tanto la familia de él como la de ella estaban contentos por el próximo nacimiento del bebe. Inclusive su suegra con la que nunca se había llevado bien, ahora la iba a visitar con frecuencia, inclusive la trataba con cariño, lo cual tenía muy contenta a Ginevra.

Luna y Ron también la visitaban con frecuencia, pero lo que la tenía extrañada era que no había vuelto a saber de Draco, era como si de pronto hubiera desaparecido.

Pero toda la felicidad y tranquilidad que empezaba a tener estuvo a punto de desaparecer una tarde que recibió una visita indeseable.

Ginevra se encontraba en el salón tratando de distraerse con una revista, ya se encontraba demasiado nerviosa, porque esa noche se celebraría una fiesta en su mansión debido al próximo nacimiento de su hijo. Harry se encontraba junto a Ron en la biblioteca hablando sobre unos negocios de la empresa.

Fue en ese momento cuando Pansy hace su aparición.

- No pude aguantarme hasta esta noche para venir a felicitarte por tu bebe –dijo Pansy con una sonrisa cínica en los labios.

Ginevra se tensó al ver a la mujer en la habitación, se levantó con cuidado del sofá, ya que con siete meses de embarazo se le hacía más difícil hacer las cosas con rapidez.

- No debiste de molestarte –le contestó con frialdad a la mujer.

- Si que eres patética, debiste de embarazarte para que Harry no se fuera de tu lado, pero tengo darte mérito ya que yo nunca podría hacer algo tan bajo como eso.

Ginevra controló con todas sus fuerzas las ganas que tenía de borrarle con una cachetada esa sonrisa a Pansy.

- No me importa lo que pienses, pero te voy a pedir que te vayas de mi casa –le dijo mientras pasaba por su lado para salir de la habitación.

- ¡No te vayas que te estoy hablando! –le grito Pansy al ver que Ginevra subía las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Ginevra no le hizo caso y siguió subiendo, hasta que llegó a un descanso de la escalera y sintió como alguien tiraba de su brazo.

- Nadie me deja hablando sola –siseó Pansy con rabia.

Ginevra trató de soltarse pero Pansy la tenía bien sujeta.

- Suéltame, me haces daño –le dijo Ginevra, comenzaba a sentir miedo, nunca había visto a Pansy de esa manera, parecía desquiciada.

- Esto no tiene comparación con el daño que puedo llegar hacerte a ti y a tu hijo. Me quitaste nuevamente a Harry y esta vez la pagaras caro.

De pronto sintió como Pansy la soltaba y la empujaba escalera a bajo.

Nunca Ginevra había tenido tanto miedo como en ese momento, trató de agarrase de la baranda pero no pudo, sabía que por el golpe podría morir su bebe inclusive ella misma. Pero antes que cayera sintió como unos brazos tiraron de ella y la alejaron del borde del escalón.

Ginevra se vio envuelta por unos brazos, al percibir el aroma de Harry se aferró a él con fuerza, aún temblaba por el susto que había pasado.

- ¡Suéltame estúpido! –Ginevra reconoció inmediatamente la voz enfurecida de Pansy.

Se alejó un poco de Harry y pudo ver que Ron tenía aprisionada por la espalda a una desquiciada Pansy.

Harry aún abrazando a Ginevra la alejó un poco de Pansy, no tenía recuerdo de haber sentido tanto miedo como cuando vio a Pansy empujando a Ginevra por las escaleras, pensaba que no alcanzaría a llegar a salvarla, pero por suerte había alcanzado a hacerlo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó preocupado a Ginevra.

Ella asintió, no podía hablar ya que sabía que si lo hacía se pondría a llorar.

- Ron saca a esa mujer de aquí –le dirigió una mirada de desprecio a Pansy, que inclusive Ginevra se llegó a estremecer-. No te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi mujer, si le llegase a pasar algo la vas a pagar muy caro.

- ¡No me puedes hacer eso! –Pansy dijo desesperada comenzando a llorar-. Nos íbamos a casar… tú te ibas a separa de ella y nos íbamos a casar, pero ella tenía que aparecer embarazada de su bastardo –dijo mirando con odio a Ginevra.

- Yo nunca me casaría contigo, simplemente porque nunca me hubiera separado de Ginevra, hubiese o no estado embarazada, cuando me casé con ella lo hice para toda la vida. Además entre nosotros nunca hubo nada más que una amistad, ahora estoy seguro que tú comenzaste con todos esos rumores de mi divorcio y de que me casaría contigo –le dijo con dureza.

- Ron sácala de acá y llévala con sus padres ellos deben enterarse de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

Ron asintió y se llevó a Pansy de la casa en medio de sus gritos y ruegos.

Harry llevó a Ginevra a la habitación y la acostó en la cama.

- Voy a llamar al doctor –le informo mientras iba hacia el teléfono.

- No, por favor ya me encuentro bien.

- ¿Estás segura? –le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

Ginevra asintió.

- No me paso nada, solamente fue el susto –Ginny sollozó-. Sentí tanto miedo, pensé que perdería a mi bebe.

- Ha sido culpa mía –dijo Harry sentándose en el borde de la cama-. Nunca me di cuenta de lo desquiciada que podría llegara a estar Pansy.

Ginevra se acercó a él y se acurrucó en su pecho. Esas últimas semanas los había acercado mucho más que sus primeros dos años de casados.

- Ya no llores –dijo él acariciándole el cabello-. Ya todo pasó, te prometo que no le hará daño ni a ti ni al bebe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Todavía me cuesta creer que estés con vida.

La mujer le sonrió al hombre que estaba sentado al lado de ella en el avión. Ya habían pasado casi dos meses de su reencuentro y desde ese momento no se habían separado, habían vuelto hacer los amigos que fueron en el pasado.

- Lo sé, he pasado tanto tiempo lejos que lo único que quiero es volver a ver a mi familia y a Harry por supuesto.

Draco le tomó la mano a la mujer.

- Han pasado casi ocho años, ya te conté que Harry rehízo su vida y ahora está casado y espera a su primer hijo.

- Lo sé, pero…

- Piensa bien lo que vas hacer, Ginevra, su esposa, es una buena mujer y no merece que la hagan sufrir.

La mujer se quedó en silencio, sabía que Harry había rehecho su vida, pero eso no evitaba que lo siguiera queriendo a pesar de todo.

- A penas lleguemos, tenemos que ir a la policía hacer la denuncia por intento de homicidio en contra de Pansy. –cambió de tema Draco

- Hoy Harry y su esposa darán una fiesta ¿cierto? –peguntó la mujer

Draco asintió.

- Entonces ese será el momento de hacer mi aparición.

- ¿No crees que será un lugar un poco público?, además recuerda que habrán reporteros y fotógrafos.

- Es lo mejor, de esa manera todos se enteraran de que estoy viva y no morí en ese accidente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya era de noche, la mayor parte de los invitados habían llegado, Ginevra estaba nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que aparecía en público junto a Harry después de meses.

Se había puesto un vestido azul corte imperio que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, el cual le sentaba bien para sus siete meses de embarazo.

Bajó las escaleras con sumo cuidado, aún estaba un poco inquieta por lo que había pasado esa tarde, pero no había querido suspender la fiesta.

Se dirigió hacia el salón en donde se haría la recepción, Harry la estaría esperando a la entrada, en eso habían quedado.

A medida que se acercaba al salón le sorprendió el silencio que había, ya que se suponía que la orquesta debería estar tocando para amenizar el ambiente.

De pronto sintió como un extraño sentimiento de angustia se apoderaba de ella, tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba pasando. Pero aún así siguió caminando a paso lento.

Tomo aire antes de entrar a la habitación, le extrañó que Harry no la estuviera esperando, pero se dijo que estaba siendo paranoica y que nada empañaría esa noche y con una gran sonrisa entró al salón donde la esperaba todas las personas, pero esta sonrisa le quedó congelada en la cara al ver a la mujer que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, la cual era observada con incredulidad y sorpresa por todos los invitados.


	10. Capítulo 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Ginevra sentía los pies pegados al suelo, era como si todo pasara en una especie de cámara lenta frente a ella, cuando creía que las cosas estaban mejorando, pasaba esto.

Nadie parecía notar su presencia, todos estaban pendientes de la mujer que creían muerta.

Hermione seguía siendo tan hermosa como en las fotos que había visto de ella, claro que ahora se veía mayor, ya que debería tener unos veintinueve años en la actualidad, seis años menos que Harry que tenía treinta y cinco, pero eso solamente acentuaba su belleza.

Al ver la expresión de angustia de Harry observando a su ex prometida, sintió que perdía hasta el último pedazo de su alma, ya ni siquiera sentía los latidos de su corazón, era como si estuviera muerta en vida.

- Hermione… ¿eres tú? –inquirió Harry con voz ronca.

Ginevra hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar a su esposo tan ansioso.

- Sí, _amor_, soy yo al fin he vuelto –dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa y ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

Ginevra ya no pudo aguantar más y salió corriendo antes que alguien se diera cuenta de su presencia. Salió de la casa sin importarle que hubiera comenzado a llover y ella no llevara ni siquiera un abrigo, nada le importaba, lo único que quería era desaparecer junto a su hijo. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su carro pero alguien la detuvo tirando de su brazo, y antes de poder hablar se vio envuelta por unos brazos.

Ginevra lo abrazó con fuerza, pero se prometió no llorar, no se derrumbaría hasta estar completamente sola.

- Ssshhh… –le dijo él al oído- tranquila…

- Ella era… -dijo con voz débil.

-Si, pero trata de tranquilizarte, esto no le hace bien al niño –Draco la separo de su cuerpo para poder ver su rostro, pudo ver que Ginevra no había llorado, ni siquiera había derramado una lágrima, pero en sus ojos se podía ver todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento

- No puedo tranquilizarme, ¿por qué tenía que regresar justo ahora que las cosas entre él y yo estaban funcionando?, dime Draco ¿Por qué? –le preguntó angustiada.

A Draco le dolía verla así, prefería que se desahogara llorando, gritando. Pero Ginevra en ese momento estaba llevando la procesión por dentro, y eso era lo peor.

Draco se sacó su saco y se lo puso a Ginevra sobre los hombros.

- Vamos adentro te hará daño si te sigues mojando. Ginny…

Ginevra negó con la cabeza y se alejó de él.

- Tú la ayudaste ¿cierto? –más que una pregunta fue una afirmación-, por eso estos meses desapareciste, estuviste con ella – Ginevra lo miró con dolor-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué, si sabías que mi matrimonio se destruiría en el momento que ella apareciera?

- Tuve que hacerlo, ella merecía volver a ver a su familia, entiende que ella no desapareció porque quiso, sino porque Pansy estuvo a punto de matarla. Sí Pansy –le aseguró Draco ante la cara de asombro de Ginevra por lo que se acababa de enterar-. Pansy fue quien trató de matarla cortando los frenos del auto de Hermione. Pero lo que ella ni nadie nunca se enteró fue que Hermione no murió y que todos estos años ella estuvo viva pero sin saber quién era. Hermione perdió la memoria y solo hace unos pocos meses la ha recuperado.

Ginevra se llevó una mano temblorosa hacia la cara para apartarse el cabello mojado debido a la lluvia. Hermione no era más que otra víctima de la crueldad de Pansy. Harry y ella ahora serían un feliz matrimonio inclusive podrían haber tenido hijos si Pansy no se hubiera interpuesto entre ellos, además por lo que había visto unos minutos antes, Hermione seguía enamorada de Harry y él de ella.

- ¿Qué hago ahora Draco? Dime que hago… -le preguntó angustiada alzando los ojos hacia él.

- No sé –dijo con sinceridad-. Pero ten en cuenta que ahora tienes que pensar lo que es mejor para tu hijo.

Ginevra se llevó la mano hacia su pronunciado vientre, pensar que hacía apenas unas horas estaba feliz en los brazos de su marido, y ahora… todo su mundo se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada por impedirlo.

- Mi hijo… -susurró-, es lo único que me está quedando.

Sin esperar respuesta Ginevra caminó hacia la casa, pero para su mala suerte se encontró con una de las personas que menos esperaba.

- ¿Sabes? por lo que acabo de ver en el salón debería tener lástima por ti

Ginevra miró a la cara a la mujer de cabellera negra, que lucía un ajustadísimo y escotado vestido rojo que no lograba dejar nada a la imaginación.

- No sé qué estás haciendo en mi casa, porque yo no te he invitado así que te pido por favor que te largues –le advirtió, estaba cansada de que todos pasaran por sobre ella.

La mujer soltó una carcajada.

- Yo que tú dejaría de preocuparme por mis invitados y estaría haciendo las maletas para irme antes de que Harry te eche, ya que con hijo o sin él ambas sabemos que él elegirá a Hermione sobre cualquier otra. ¿Dime que se siente estar con un hombre que no te ama? –le preguntó Cho con crueldad.

- Dímelo tú. Más que mal solo fuiste una aventura más para Harry –Ginevra no se dejó intimidar por la mujer.

Cho le sonrió con frialdad.

- Es verdad, y no te puedes imaginar lo bien que la pasamos. Pero a diferencia tuya yo no me enamoré de él.

Ginevra palideció y abrió los ojos de par en par, siendo esa la única pista que dio sobre el dolor que le había producido esas palabras.

Llamó al chofer, quien rápidamente acudió a su encuentro.

- ¿Si señora?

- Por favor saca a esa mujer de mi casa y si pone alguna resistencia dile a los guardaespaldas de mi marido que te ayuden.

El chofer asintió y tomo del brazo a Cho para sacarla de ahí.

- ¡No me puedes hacer esto! ¡Harry no te lo va a permitir! –le gritó enfurecida Cho por la humillación.

Ginevra no le contestó y espero que la mujer desapareciera. Caminó hacia las escaleras de servicio para subir a su habitación, ya que no deseaba ir por la entrada principal para no encontrase con nadie.

De pronto sintió una punzada en el vientre que la hizo apoyarse de la pared.

- Por favor bebe no me hagas esto ahora… -jadeó del dolor, pero este se fue tan rápido como había llegado.

Se quedó unos minutos quieta y después con cuidado siguió el camino hacia su habitación, no a la de Harry.

Se desvistió lentamente como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo, se puso el camisón y se acostó en su cama.

Una vez acostada las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sí solas, necesitaba desahogarse o si no creía que en cualquier momento se moría por el dolor desgarrador que sentía en su pecho.

Se llevó la mano hacia su abultado vientre.

- ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?...

¿Debía dejar libre a Harry para que este fuera feliz con la mujer que amaba?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. La última vez que había visto a Hermione era una adolescente de veintidós años, pero frente a él estaba toda una mujer a punto de cumplir los treinta años.

Se acercó a ella y con su mano temblorosa le acarició su cara, para asegurarse que era ella y no era otra más de sus alucinaciones.

- Estás viva… -dijo con voz temblorosa.

Hermione se llevó la mano de Harry hacia los labios y la beso.

- Sí, estoy viva, he vuelto y esta vez es para siempre.

- Ven… -le dijo tirando de ella y llevándola lejos de los invitados y de los reporteros que los cegaban con los flashes de las cámaras.

La llevó a su estudio, pero antes les dijo a su hermano y a su madre que despidieran a todos los invitados y que se deshicieran de los reporteros.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Harry la abrazó con fuerza, aún le constaba creer que ella estuviera viva.

- ¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó aún abrazándola-. Yo vi como quedó tu coche, era imposible que salieras con vida…

Hermione lo tomó de la mano lo hizo sentarse en el sofá al lado de ella mientras le contaba como había logrado salir del coche antes que este explotara y que después había despertado en un hospital sin saber si quiera su nombre y que desde ese momento había sido Emma Lascada. Le contó cómo había pasado esos siete años alejada de todos y como finalmente había recuperado la memoria y se había acordado quien intentó matarla.

Harry se levantó furioso del sofá.

- ¿Cómo tu propia hermana fue capaz de hacerte algo tan grotesco? –preguntó él moviendo la cabeza sin poder creerlo.

- No lo sé, esa misma pregunta me la he hecho todo este tiempo –le contestó Hermione en voz baja secándose las lágrimas.

- Aunque no debería de sorprenderme después de lo que pasó esta tarde.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pansy intentó tirar por las escaleras a Ginevra.

Harry en ese momento se acordó que no había visto a su esposa en toda la noche, miró rápidamente el reloj que se encontraba sobre la chimenea y pudo notar que había pasado varias horas hablando con Hermione y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta.

- ¿A… adónde vas? –le preguntó Hermione poniéndose de pie.

- Tengo que ver cómo está Ginevra –le contestó mientras se alejaba de ella rápidamente.

Tenía un mal presentimiento y necesitaba asegurarse de que Ginevra se encontraba bien.

La buscó en la habitación que habían compartido desde el regreso de ella, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que ella no estaba ahí, lo cual lo hizo preocuparse aún más.

Ella no podía haberlo abandonado nuevamente, se dijo.

Fue a la habitación de ella y ahí la encontró acostada. Caminó hacia la cama y se acercó a ella.

- Ginevra… -la llamó suavemente.

Pero Ginevra no le respondió y siguió durmiendo, ante esto Harry se inquietó ya que ella se encontraba muy pálida además tenía el rostro sudado.

- Ginevra despierta –la removió suavemente pero con firmeza.

Harry preocupado la destapo y se quedó paralizado al notar la sangre en las sabanas.

- ¡Oh Dios! –exclamó completamente blanco.

Corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación y gritó para que lo fueran ayudar y llamaran a una ambulancia. Volvió al lado de Ginevra y trató de despertarla.

- Cariño, por favor despierta… -le acarició el rostro con dedos temblorosos.

Luna junto a Ron entraron rápidamente a la habitación, ya que habían escuchado los gritos de Harry.

Al ver a su amiga en ese estado Luna se tapo la boca para ahogar un sollozo mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, pero se recuperó rápidamente al entender que debía ayudar a Ginevra.

- ¡Ron llama a una ambulancia!, date prisa –lo apresuró-. Ustedes vayan a buscar toallas para poder parar la hemorragia –le dijo a las muchachas del servicio que habían entrado a la habitación para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Todos comenzaron hacer lo que Luna había dicho.

- ¿Qué pasó? –dijo agitado Draco quien también había escuchado los gritos junto a Hermione, también se encontraban los padres de Ginevra y la madre de Harry.

- Es… es Ginevra –dijo Luna.

Harry no podía quitar la vista de la cara pálida de su mujer, ni siquiera escuchaba a la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor.

- ¡¿Por qué no llega esa maldita ambulancia? –gruñó.

En ese minuto se escucharon las sirenas. Luna intentó detener la hemorragia mientras esperaba que los paramédicos entraran a la habitación.

- Harry… el niño… -jadeó Ginevra, quien estaba recuperando la conciencia.

- Tranquila cariño, ya vendrán ayudarte –la trató de tranquilizar Harry.

- Me duele… -Ginevra gritó al sentir una punzada en el vientre, cada vez sentía contracciones más fuertes.

- Amor, no pasará nada te lo prometo… ni a ti ni al niño les pasará nada… –se le quebró la voz.

Harry deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que sus palabras se hicieran realidad, nunca en su vida había tenido tanto miedo, no quería ni siquiera pensar que haría si algo malo les pasara a Ginevra y a su hijo.

Cuando llegaron los paramédicos rápidamente la atendieron y la llevaron hacia la clínica, Harry en ningún momento se separó de ella y la acompaño en la ambulancia.

Una vez en la clínica quiso entrar a la habitación junto a ella, pero no le permitieron la entrada y debió esperar en el pasillo tener noticias sobre ella y su hijo.

El doctor salió a hablar con él, en ese minuto ya habían llegado al hospital su hermano y su madre, además de los padres de Ginevra y Luna.

-¿Cómo esta ella? –preguntó angustiado por saber sobre la salud de su esposa.

El doctor negó con la cabeza.

- Ginevra ha sufrido un desplazamiento de la placenta, lo que pudo haber ocurrido debido a un alza en su presión arterial o a alguna otra causa, aún no estamos seguros. Pero debemos operarla y adelantar el parto, ha perdido demasiada sangre y tuvimos que realizarle una transfusión. No le mentiré tanto su esposa como su hijo están en riesgo vital.

Harry lo miró aterrado, no podía creer que estuviera pasando todo eso, pero había algo que tenía claro.

- Ginevra es primero… pase lo que pase, ella esta primero –le dijo con la voz ronca.

El doctor asintió.

- Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para salvarlos a los dos.

Harry se dejó caer en una silla enterrando su rostro entre las manos, ahora que podía perder a Ginevra en cualquier momento descubría los sentimientos tan profundos que lo unía a ella, no sabía si era amor u otra cosa, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que no soportaría que le pasara algo malo.

Cerró los ojos tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento, de pronto sintió como una delicada mano se posaba sobre su hombro, levantó la cabeza y la vio.

- Debes tener fe, estoy segura que nada le pasará ni a ella ni a tu hijo.

Harry asintió rezando porque Hermione tuviera razón.


	11. Capítulo 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Treinta minutos después nació su hijo.

Era un niño precioso, una versión diminuta de Harry Potter, no había duda que era su hijo.

Harry pasó toda la noche entre la habitación de Ginevra, que se encontraba en cuidados intensivos, y su hijo que se encontraba en neonatología. Ginevra estaba aún débil después del parto, ya que había perdido demasiada sangre y tenían que asegurarse de que no sufriera otra hemorragia, ya que eso podría ser fatal para su salud. Y en cuanto a su hijo, debido a que este había nacido a los siete meses, debería estar ingresado en el hospital algunas semanas, hasta que se desarrollara un poco más.

Comenzaban a colarse los primeros rayos de sol por la ventana cuando Ginevra despertó. Abrió los ojos con un poco de dificultad, estaba muy débil por lo cual no podía moverse.

- Harry… -dijo en voz baja- ¿Mi hijo…?

Harry se acercó rápidamente hacia su esposa, él tenía un aspecto horrible, como si esa noche hubiera envejecido diez años.

- Sh, tranquila no te agites, nuestro hijo se encuentra bajo el cuidado de los mejores médicos, en este momento se encuentra una incubadora debido a que nació prematuro. Pero no te preocupes, el doctor me aseguro que esta progresando, nuestro hijo, esta luchando por sobrevivir y te aseguro que lo logrará.

Ginevra cerró los ojos, pensó en su niño tan pequeñito rodeado de cables y equipo médico que lo ayudaban a estar vivo. ¡No es justo!, se repitió una y otra vez, no era justo que su hijo tuviera que luchar por su vida.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse de forma silenciosa por las mejillas de Ginevra.

Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama y le seco las lágrimas con infinita ternura.

- Saldremos adelante juntos –le dijo con suavidad- Pronto esto no será más que un mal recuerdo, te lo prometo.

Ginevra asintió mientras lo miraba a los ojos, sabía que Harry estaba sufriendo al igual que ella, por que aunque no la amara si amaba a su hijo, y esperaba con anhelo el nacimiento para poder tenerlo entre sus brazos.

- James… -susurró-. Ese será su nombre.

Harry sonriendo por primera vez asintió.

- James Potter, me gusta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Habían pasado un par de días cuando Ginevra recibió una visita que no esperaba.

Hermione Granger vestía elegantemente, parecía una modelo salida de alguna portada de revista de moda, Ginevra se sentía insignificante al lado de ella, ahora no le cabía duda el por que Harry se había enamorado perdidamente de esa mujer.

Hermione se acercó a ella con una sonrisa nerviosa y le acercó un arreglo de flores.

- Hola, te he traído esto, espero que te guste –le dijo insegura.

Ginevra le intentó devolver la sonrisa.

- Gracias, están hermosas.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, gracias.

A Ginevra le parecía sub real estar hablando de forma civilizada con la mujer que le podría quitar a su marido solamente con un chasquido de sus dedos. No, se corrigió Ginevra con tristeza, no le podían quitar lo que nunca había sido de ella.

Se hizo un tenso silencio entre las dos.

- Conocí a tu hijo, es pequeñito pero hermoso, según los médicos se está recuperando con rapidez.

Ginevra asintió con una sonrisa soñadora, hacía dos días había visto a su hijo por primera vez, era igual a su padre, pero sobre todo era un luchador.

- Es idéntico a Harry.

Hermione asintió.

- Disculpa que sea tan directa, pero ¿a que has venido? –le preguntó Ginevra.

Hermione tomó asiento en una silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama de Ginevra.

- Por curiosidad, quería conocer a la mujer con la que se había casado Harry.

- Lo sigues amando ¿no es así? –había llegado la hora de la verdad, por el bien de ella y de su hijo debía enfrentar de una vez por todas sus problemas.

Hermione la observó en silencio.

- ¿Sabes?, Draco tenía razón sobre ti. Siempre me decía que eras una mujer especial, pero sobre todo valiente. Sí aún lo amo, pero te prometo que no interferiré en tu matrimonio.

Hermione aún amaba a su ex novio y Harry la seguía amando, lo único que les impedía estar juntos era el matrimonio de él con Ginevra y el hijo de ambos. Ginevra deseó ser más egoísta y que le importara solamente la felicidad de ella, ya que de esa manera seguiría casada con Harry sin remordimiento alguno. Pero ella no era así, sabía que si continuaba su matrimonio con Harry serían infelices ambos, él por no estar con la mujer que amaba y ella por verlo sufrir a él.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó preocupada Hermione-. Te has puesto pálida.

- No, no le estoy, pero espero estarlo pronto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginevra fue dada de alta a la semana siguiente, pero aún así durante las semanas que siguieron pasaba todo el tiempo en el hospital acompañando a su pequeño hijo. Harry trataba de acercarse a Ginevra, pero ésta a su vez se alejaba cada vez más de él, creando un mundo en el cual solamente existían ella y su hijo, dejando de un lado a Harry.

Harry había dejado la mayoría de sus negocios en manos de su hermano para así poder pasar más tiempo junto a Ginevra acompañando a su hijo en el hospital.

Estaban en su casa de regreso del hospital, el doctor les había dado la buena noticia de que Leo sería dado de alta al día siguiente. Harry necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Ginevra, pedirle perdón por las cosas que ella había tenido que pasar durante su matrimonio, decirle que desde ese momento todo cambiaría para ellos.

Harry la condujo hacia la biblioteca, Ginevra no quiso sentarse y se puso a caminar por la habitación.

- Harry no podemos seguir así –le dijo Ginevra esquivando su mirada.

- Lo sé, de eso mismo quería hablar contigo, yo…

- Quiero el divorcio –lo interrumpió Ginevra.

Harry se quedó observándola en silencio, como si no pudiera creer lo que Ginevra había dicho.

- ¿El divorcio?, pensé que eso había quedado aclarado meses atrás –le dijo Harry con una tranquilidad engañosa.

- No, tú dijiste que hablaríamos de ello una vez que James naciera.

- Pero…

Ginevra levantó la vista hacia el hombre.

- Ya no tiene caso seguir con este matrimonio. Es mejor para los dos que nos separemos, así de esa manera tú al fin podrás estar con la mujer que amas, como debió haber sido desde un principio –le dijo Ginevra con una sonrisa forzada-. Y yo…

- ¿Y tú que, Ginevra?, ¿Qué pasara contigo? –preguntó Harry con voz ronca.

- ¿Yo? –Ginevra se encogió de hombros-. Quizás encuentre a alguien a quien amar y que me ame de la manera en que tú amas a Hermione, que ha pesar de todos los años que han estado separados aún la sigues amando.

Harry se quedó en silencio sin quitar la mirada de Ginevra, y se fue la confirmación que necesitaba ella para saber que no se había equivocado. Él seguía amando a su ex prometida.

- ¿Y James?

- Nunca soñaría con separarte de él, eres su padre y así lo será por siempre. Arreglaré mis cosas para irme mañana mismo de aquí.

- ¡No! –Harry la interrumpió enérgicamente y ya más tranquilo añadió-, esta es tú casa y la de mi hijo si alguien tiene que salir de aquí soy yo.

Ginevra negó con la cabeza, los labios le temblaron ligeramente antes de hablar.

- Esta casa nunca me gusto –al decir aquello se estremeció ligeramente sin poder controlarlo-. Me compraré una casa en el campo para que James pueda crecer libremente.

Harry se pasó los dedos sobre el cabello con gesto de frustración.

- Por favor Harry –le pidió Ginevra-. Necesito encontrar paz lejos de aquí, comenzar a vivir nuevamente.

Harry la observo directamente y Ginevra pudo notar en sus ojos la frustración y algo más que no pudo identificar ya que Harry rápidamente se recuperó.

- Si eso es lo que quieres lo acepto. Tendré listo cuanto antes los papeles del divorcio.

No tuvo el valor para hablar. Deseó poder sonreírle para fingir que se encontraba bien, pero permaneció inmóvil, sin poder hacer nada aunque su vida dependiera de eso.

Permaneció con la mirada fija en el ventanal hasta que sintió que Harry cerraba la puerta después de haberse ido.

Se llevó una mano temblorosa a la boca mientras sentía que derramaba cada vez más lágrimas, amaba demasiado a Harry como para tenerlo obligado a su lado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginevra observaba por última vez la habitación que había compartido con su marido. Cerró la última maleta y la bajo de la cama.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que vas hacer?

Ginevra se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz en su espalda, ya que había estado tan concentrada observando la habitación que no había escuchado los pasos a su espalda.

- Sí, es lo mejor, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Necesito estar bien para mi hijo y aquí al lado de Harry nunca lo estaría. ¿Ya guardaste todo?.

Draco asintió.

- Gracias, Draco. Gracias por ayudarme en esto, a Luna no se lo podía pedir ya que su apartamento es pequeño y no cabríamos los dos en él, en cuanto a mis padres –Ginevra soltó un suspiro-. Mi papá me hubiera apoyado, pero mi madre estaría en todo momento regañándome por haberle pedido el divorcio a Harry exigiéndome que volviera con él. En cuanto a Ron él es hermano de Harry por lo que es obvio que ha de estar a su lado. Tú eras la única persona a la cual le podía pedir ayuda.

Draco le sonrió.

- Para eso están los amigos, para ayudarse en las buenas y en las malas. Es hora de irnos porque que tienes que descansar para que mañana vayas a buscar a James al hospital.

Ginevra sonrió igual como lo hacía cada vez que hablaba de su hijo.

- Sí, al fin lo tendré junto a mí.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Por uno de los grandes ventanales que daban a la calle, Harry observaba como su esposa se subía al coche del que había sido su amigo por varios años.

Apretó con fuerza la botella de licor que tenía en su mano, para no salir tras ella a detenerla. Debía dejarla libre, después de todo el daño y las humillaciones que le había hecho pasar durante su matrimonio ella merecía más que nadie encontrar a un hombre digno de ella y ser feliz.

Miró la botella que continuaba intacta en su mano, la subió a la altura de su baca. Sabía que con el alcohol no solucionaría nada, pero que más da, se dijo bebiendo el contenido de la botella, ya lo había perdido todo.


	12. Capítulo 10

_Los personajes han sido creados por J.K. Rowling._

**CAPITULO 10**

Los meses pasaron y el invierno dio paso a la primavera.

- Vine lo más rápido que pude, ¿para qué me has llamado? –preguntó preocupada Hermione mientras entraba a la casa.

- Es por Harry, estoy seguro que eres la única que puede ayudarlo

Ron hizo pasar a la mujer.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Harry? –le preguntó inmediatamente.

Ron se pasó los dedos por sus cabellos desordenándolos, no sabía si había sido buena idea la de llamar a Hermione, pero había intentado de tantas maneras ayudar a Harry, que no perdía nada con la llamar a Hermione.

- Está mal, pésimo, nunca lo había visto así bebiendo tanto –Ron negó con la cabeza apesumbrado-. Ni siquiera cuando te creímos muerta se comportó de esa manera, estuvo mal, claro, inclusive llegue a pensar en que haría una tontería, pero se volcó completamente en la empresa, trabajaba dieciocho horas diarias, para no pensar en ti. Pero en cambio ahora… ahora ni siquiera el trabajo lo ayuda, los primeros tres meses sí, pero desde hace algunas semanas se pasa horas encerrado en su estudio, ni siquiera le importa la empresa y yo he tenido que hacerme cargo de ella.

Hermione estaba callada escuchando a Ron, sabía que Harry se había separado de su mujer hace algunos meses, pero no lo había vuelto a ver en todo ese tiempo. También estaba enterada que ese tiempo Ginevra estuvo viviendo con su hijo junto a Draco.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? –preguntó finalmente.

- Qué hables con él, pueda que ti te escuche, ya que ni a mí ni a mi madre nos hace caso.

- No te prometo nada, pero haré todo lo posible por que me escuche.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El estudio se encontraba a oscuras, y había un fuerte olor a alcohol en la habitación.

Hermione ahogó un grito cuando vio a Harry recostado en el sofá cubriéndose la cara con uno de sus brazos, mientras que el otro colgaba hacia el suelo con una botella de whisky en la mano.

Hermione se dirigió inmediatamente hacia las pesadas cortinas que cubría los ventanales para correrlas y dejar entrar la luz, en su camino encontró más botellas vacías esparcidas por el suelo, después abrió todas las ventanas que encontró para ventilar la habitación.

- ¡Largo de aquí! –rugió sin quitarse el brazo de la cara.

- No me voy a ir de aquí Harry Potter, primero hablaremos –dijo en forma decidida.

Harry se sentó bruscamente al escuchar su voz.

- ¿Hermione?, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? –Hermione pudo ver el agotamiento y la tensión en su rostro.

- Mejor dime que te estás haciendo tú.

- No creo que sea de tú incumbencia –dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

- Es de mi incumbencia por que me importas –se acercó a él y le quitó la botella antes que se la llevara a la boca-. Por Dios Harry, háblame, saca todo lo que tienes dentro y te está haciendo daño.

Harry se quedó en silencio, alejándose un poco de ella.

- Desde que la conocí supe que lo mejor era mantenerme alejado de ella, era tan dulce, ingenua, nunca había conocido a una mujer así. Pero a pesar que mi cabeza me decía que me alejara de ella, no le hice caso y la chantejie para que se caLuna conmigo, aunque no la amaba tenía que ser mía.

Hermione se dejó caer en el sillón que se encontraba tras de ella, conocía demasiado bien a Harry y sabía que esta era la primera vez que él hablaba de sus sentimientos.

- Por sus padres se casó conmigo, yo me justificarme cuando la ignoraba diciéndome que se casó conmigo solo por mi dinero, que era una más de las mercenarias con la que me he encontrado a lo largo de mi vida. Pero rápidamente me di cuenta que estaba equivocado, ella nunca me pidió dinero ni nada parecido, inclusive siguió trabajando con su amiga. La obligue a vivir aquí, en esta casa que había construido para ti, no me importaron su sentimientos, ella nunca consideró esta casa como su hogar, la odiaba.

Harry se quedó observando un punto sobre la cabeza de Hermione.

- La humillé paseándome con docena de mujeres diferentes, según yo lo hacía discretamente, pero en el fondo quería que ella se enterara que yo tenía otras mujeres, que yo en el fondo no me sentía como un hombre casado y podía hacer lo que me viniera en gana.

- Si tú me hubieras hecho aquello, yo te hubiera dejado pero no antes de haberte castrado –dijo Hermione enojada.

Harry por primera vez rió.

- Lo sé, pero Ginevra es diferente.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué seguiste casado cuando te pasabas cada mes con una amante diferente?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Te equivocas yo nunca me acosté con ninguna de ellas.

Hermione abrió la baca incrédula.

- Pero…

- Todos los años que he estado casado con Ginevra, con la única mujer que me he acostado ha sido con mi esposa.

- ¿Pero por qué te paseabas con todas esas mujeres, haciéndole creer a todo el mundo que eran tus amantes?

- Ya te lo dije, porque quería mantenerme alejado de Ginevra, sabía que si permitía que se acercará demasiado a mí terminaría enamorándome de ella. Es demasiado fácil amar a una mujer como Ginevra –dijo Harry con tristeza.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, las palabras de Harry solamente significaban una cosa.

- ¿Hermione por qué estás aquí? –la voz de Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Hermione se puso de pie, se quedó observando a Harry, recordando todas veces que en el pasado habían estado juntos, riendo, charlando, cuando en medio de una playa desierta y llena de velas él le pidió matrimonio, cuando hacían planes de cuantos hijos tendrías. Harry había sido todo para ella.

- Aún te sigo amando como hace más de siete años, y créeme cuando te digo que daría todo lo que tengo por volver a tener una segunda oportunidad para estar a tu lado.

Harry con los ojos enrojecidos debido a no haber dormido hacia días y haber estado bebiendo, se fue acercando lentamente hacía ella, estar quedar a pocos milímetros de su cara.

- Todo sería mucho más fácil se siguiera amándote –le acarició la mejilla y Hermione cerró los ojos dejando escapar una lágrima-. Pero no puedo estar contigo amando a otra mujer, si volviera contigo sería por despecho y tú te mereces algo mejor que eso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginevra esperaba en la recepción que el abogado la hiciera pasar a su despacho, había decidido ir sola a la cita, no quería que nadie estuviera presente por si se derrumbaba a la hora de firmar.

Todas las veces que Harry había ido a ver a su hijo ella se las había arreglado para no estar presente, sabía que si lo veía nuevamente no podría mantener su decisión de alejarse de él.

Muchas veces se preguntó que sería de la vida de él, si había vuelto con Hermione, si finalmente vivirían los dos juntos en la casa que una vez él había mandado a construir para ella. Pero no se había atrevido a preguntarle a nadie sus dudas, preferiría no saber nada de él, debía acostumbrarse a vivir sin el recuerdo de él.

La secretaria la hizo pasar a la oficina, Ginevra con las piernas temblorosas saludó al abogado y se sentó frente a él.

- Ha pensado bien el paso que piensa dar.

Ginevra asintió, ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que se fue de la casa de Harry, y ya que ninguno de los dos se oponía al divorcio, éste se realizo en tiempo record.

- Bien, entonces firme estos documentos, después que lo haga se los llevaré al abogado del señor Potter para que su cliente los firme también.

Ginevra con su mano temblorosa firmo los papeles que estaban frente a ella, una vez terminado dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa.

- Bueno Señora Potter, en poco tiempo más pasara nuevamente a ser la Señorita Ginevra Weasley.

Ginevra Weasley, se repitió, a pesar de divorciarse de Harry, ella jamás volvería hacer la misma Ginevra Weasley que era antes de conocerlo, la antigua Ginevra creía en el amor y en los finales felices, en cambio la Ginevra de ahora, sabía que esos existían solamente en los cuentos de hada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione se alejó de él y se secó las lágrimas.

- Si la amas lucha por ella –le dolía decir esas palabras, pero amaba a Harry y más que nada quería que él fuera feliz.

- No puedo, ya te dije le he hecho mucho daño, además a esta hora debe de estar firmando los papeles del divorcio. Después que yo los firme ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

- ¿Lo harás? ¿los firmarás?

- Debe hacerlo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, Harry era demasiado terco para su gusto.

- Ginevra está viviendo con Draco ¿lo sabías? –Hermione vio que Harry la miraba con fiereza al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo amigo, pero no se acobardó y siguió hablando-. ¿Vas a dejar que se quede con tú familia?, a él le gusta Ginevra y ambos sabemos que cuando se propone algo lo consigue.

Harry no dijo nada y Hermione resopló rendida.

- ¿Sabes? –Hermione lo miró con tristeza-. Nunca creí que fueras un cobarde.

Harry se volteó y se apoyó en el escritorio con aspecto derrotado y de no tener fuerzas para luchar más.

- Si crees que es por cobardía, allá tú, piensa lo que quieras, pero si ella es feliz con Draco no pienso intervenir –Harry pensó en su hijo y en su mujer y en como deseaba que ellos estuvieran junto a él en esos momentos.

Hermione vio como Harry apretaba con fuerza sus puños hasta dejar los nudillos blancos.

- Lucha por tu familia, Harry, antes que sea demasiado tarde.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginevra distraída contemplaba como su hijo se reía ante las muecas que le hacía Draco, desde que había dejado a Harry vivía en la casa él, mientras buscaba una casa apropiada para su hijo y para ella, pero a partir de la próxima semana serían solamente James y ella, ya que se irían de la casa de Draco.

Después de tanto buscar había logrado encontrar una casa perfecta, que estaba a una hora de la cuidad, era una casa hermosa, en el campo rodeada de árboles y con gran espacio para poder tener animales, así para cuando creciera James le compraría un caballo, ya que estaba segura de que le gustarían al igual que ha su padre, al pensar en Harry Ginevra suspiró.

Draco dejó de jugar y se quedó observándola de pronto sonrió como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo, tomó a James en brazos y camino hacia ella.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de viaje?, de esa manera podrás distraerte y a James le hará bien respirar aire puro.

Ginevra se quedó pensando unos minutos hasta que asintió, le haría bien alejarse por algún tiempo de esa cuidad, sobre todo ahora que nada la unía a ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¿Así que te irás de viaje con Draco?

Ginevra asintió mientras acomodaba a Leo en su regazo.

- ¿Estas segura de lo que vas hacer?

Ginevra resopló cansada por la insistencia de su amiga.

- Ya te he dicho que sí mil veces. Mejor dime que es lo que me tenías que contar.

Ginevra sonrió al ver como Luna se sonrojaba, nunca la había visto así antes.

- Estoy saliendo con Ron

- ¡¿Qué? –pregunto sorprendida Ginevra.

- Que estoy saliendo…

- Ya te escuché…-la interrumpió Ginevra con una sonrisa-. Me sorprende, ya que antes apenas se veían comenzaban a pelear, ya dice ese dicho del odio al amor un solo paso –dijo Ginevra riendo al ver que Luna se sonrojaba aún más.

- Ya no te burles. ¿Sabes?, al estar junto a Ron me he enterado de cómo esta Harry.

La sonrisa de Ginevra se le borró de la cara al escuchar el nombre del que fuera su marido.

- No quiero hablar de él.

- ¿Ni siquiera saber si es que está con Hermione? –preguntó Luna para ver la reacción de su amiga, necesitaba saber si amaba aún a Harry.

- Eso ya corresponde al pasado, un pasado que estoy olvidando.

Luna sonrió sin que Ginevra la viera, conocía bien a su amiga y sabía que Ginevra no sabía mentir. Ahora sabía que es lo que debía hacer.

- Si tu lo dices –dijo aparentando indiferencia mientras se llevaba la tasa de té a los labios.

- No quiero que le cuentes a Ron del viaje.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Mientras menos gente se entere mejor, necesito estar lejos para poder estar tranquila.

- Esta bien, te lo prometo no se lo diré a Ron –le dijo Luna, pero se lo diría a Harry, se dijo, ya que no estaría rompiendo ninguna promesa al hacerlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Todavía no me has dicho por que estamos aquí, habría jurado que lo último que harías en esta vida era visitar a mi hermano, siempre te has llevado mal con él.

Luna tomó la mano de su novio para que se apresurara.

- Lo sé, pero míranos a nosotros, antes no nos podíamos ni ver sin pelear y ahora somos novios.

Ron miro a su novia como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

Luna volvió a tirar de su novio.

- Vamos, ya te enteraras cuando encontremos a tu hermano.

Entraron a la casa la cual para sorpresa de ambos, todos los muebles se encontraban cubiertos con sabanas blancas.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? –preguntó Ron mirando incrédulo a todos lados.

- He decidido vender la casa –le contestó Harry apareciendo de una de las habitaciones junto a Hermione.

Luna se tensó al ver a la mujer, esperaba no haberse equivocado al ir hablar con Harry.

- Así que te mudas, dime ¿decidieron irse a vivir a un lugar lejos de recuerdos desagradables? –preguntó Luna con frialdad sin quitar la vista de Harry.

Harry enarcó una de sus cejas, no le pasó inadvertido que Luna se estaba dirigiendo a Hermione y al él, como si fueran una pareja.

Desde la última visita que había tenido de Hermione, hacía ya dos semanas, había decidido dejar de autocompadecerse y luchar por su familia, por eso lo primero hizo fue poner en venta esa casa, y Hermione lo estaba ayudando hacerlo.

- No nosotros no… -comenzó a decir nerviosa Hermione.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –le preguntó Harry interrumpiendo a Hermione.

- Para nadie es un secreto que nos llevemos pésimo, siempre desprecie la forma en que tratabas a Ginevra, humillándola, haciendo de ella una persona insegura –dijo sin sentir piedad alguna por el rostro de Harry desfigurado por el dolor-. Si por mí fuera haría que Ginevra te olvidara de una vez por todas y fuera feliz con un hombre que sí la mereciera… no como tú.

- Luna… -Ron trataba de interrumpir a su novia, él había presenciado todos esos meses como su hermano había sufrido debido a la culpa y a su distanciamiento de su mujer y su hijo.

- No, deja que hable, sé que me merezco esto y más –dijo Harry levantando un brazo para que su hermano se callara.

- Bien, por lo menos reconoces que le hiciste daño –dijo Luna al ver que él no negaba nada.

Harry bajó la cabeza.

- Lo sé, y también sé que lo mejor que podría hacer por ella es desaparecer de una vez por todas de su vida pero…

- Pero la amas –terminó Luna con un suspiro.

Harry levantó la cabeza y asintió.

- La amo.

- Entonces no me equivoque al venir.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto Harry confuso.

- Primero que todo quiero que me prometas que no volverás hacerle daño a mi amiga, por que o sino ten por seguro que te la veras conmigo.

Harry sonrió, a pesar de que Luna era una mujer menuda y que sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar contra él, ella no se acobardaba a la hora de defender a su amiga contra cualquiera que le pudiera hacer daño.

- Te lo prometo, lo último que haría sería hacerle daño.

Luna respiró.

- Ginevra me hizo prometer que no le diría esto a Ron, pero no me dijo nada de no decírtelo a í.

- Sería porque lo último que se le pasó por la cabeza era que vinieras corriendo a decírselo a tú peor enemigo –dijo Harry irónico.

- Puede ser –Luna sonrió, para después ponerse seria nuevamente-. En una par de horas más saldrá de viaje junto a Draco y a James, por lo que supuse se va por un largo periodo de tiempo… Potter si no quieres perder a tu mujer y a tu hijo, tendrás que lograr que no se suban a ese avión.

El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir violentamente… Ginevra y su hijo se iba, se alejaban de él para siempre… No, se dijo, Ginevra no se iría antes de él decirle que la amaba, que la amaba como no creyó hacerlo nunca.

- Tengo que ir a detenerla… -dijo para nadie en particular- no se puede ir sin saber que la amo…

Tomó las llaves de su coche y salió rápidamente de la casa.

- ¡Harry espera!

Hermione salió corriendo tras de él.

- Hermione no puedo, tengo que detener ese avión.

- Lo sé… -respiró Hermione agitada por haber corrido-. Pero vas a necesitar de alguien que distraiga a Draco ¿o no? –le sonrió.

Harry le sonrió y le beso la mejilla.

- Gracias.

- Vamos antes de que se haga más tarde –dijo Hermione subiéndose al auto.

¡Ojala que ya no lo fuera!, pensó angustiado Harry mientras hacía partir el auto.

- Así que no es tan mala como la loca de su hermana después de todo –comentó Luna viendo como el auto desaparecía.

Ron acarició los hombros de su novia.

- Nunca lo fue.

- ¿Sabes? –dijo volteándose para mirarlo a la cara-. De cierta manera inclusive me da un poco de pena, se nota que quiere a Harry y si no hubiera sido por su hermana ella en este momento estaría casada con el hombre que ama.

- Sí, pero son las vueltas que da el destino, quizás pronto encuentre a un hombre que la haga olvidar el dolor y vuelva hacer feliz. Lo que no entiendo es por que decidiste ayudar a Harry, cuando siempre aseguraste que nunca lo harías.

- Por ti.

- ¿Por mi? –preguntó sorprendido.

Luna asintió.

- Te amo y no se lo que haría si algún día nos separamos. Por eso ahora entiendo que Ginevra nunca logrará ser feliz lejos de Harry, lo ama demasiado, tanto que inclusive fue capaz de sacrificar su felicidad solo para que él estuviera con la mujer que se suponía que amaba.

- Yo también te amo –le dijo acariciando se mejilla, observó nuevamente el camino por donde había desaparecido el auto-. Ahora todo está en manos de Harry y en que logre convencer a Ginevra de que la ama.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le sonrió a su hijo mientras este mascaba con insistencia su juguete de goma, le estaban saliendo los dientes por lo que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo irritado.

El vuelo llevaba veinte minutos de retraso, lo cual le hacía ponerse nerviosa, no hallaba la hora de estar arriba del avión y dejar todo esto atrás de una vez por todas.

- ¿Estas lista?

Ginevra asintió. Se levantó y empujo la carriola del bebe mientras Draco iba a su lado.

- Ya verás las playas son bellísimas, el agua es cristalina, a James le encantará jugar con la arena… -comentaba Draco, pero a Ginevra le estaba constando prestar atención.

- ¿Ginevra te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Draco preocupado al ver que ella no escuchaba le que hablaba.

Ginevra asintió rápidamente.

- No te preocupes estoy un poco nerviosa, pero pronto se me pasará.

Draco sonrió pero al mirar tras ella se puso serio, pero rápidamente volvió a cambiar de expresión, dejando a Ginevra confundida. Se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla con una sonrisa que Ginevra le pareció distinta a las que él siempre le hacía, esta era… triste, melancólica.

- Eres una buena mujer Ginevra Weasley, la mujer más dulce e inocente que he conocido en mi vida… Quiero que seas feliz, te lo mereces más que nadie… si te toca elegir hazlo con el corazón, no dejes que el orgullo hable por ti… prométemelo.

Ginevra lo miró confundida pero asintió.

Draco le sonrió.

- Siempre tendrás en mi un amigo, pase lo que pase… te quiero –le dio un suave beso en los labios.- Iré avisar que estamos listos.

Ginevra se quedó confundida observando como Draco desaparecía entre la gente, era como si se estuviera despidiendo, sacudió su cabeza, seguro que había pensado mal, se dijo. Iba a comenzar a caminar cuando sintió que alguien gritaba su nombre.

- ¡Ginevra!

Ginevra se dio vuelta rápidamente buscando al dueño de esa voz, hasta que lo encontró saliendo entre un grupo de gente y corriendo hacia ella… era su marido… o mejor dicho su ex marido.

Ginevra deseó salir corriendo de ahí y subirse rápidamente al avión, pero sus piernas no le respondían dejándola clavada en el suelo.

- Ginevra… -jadeó Harry al llegar donde ella.

- Harry… ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? –tartamudeó.

- No te puedes ir Ginevra… no puedes…

Ginevra negó con la cabeza mientras retrocedía para alejarse de él.

- Por favor déjame… -le suplicó.

- ¡Te amo! –le gritó dejando sin habla a Ginevra y haciendo que toda la gente que se encontraba alrededor volteara a verlo, pero él siguió sin prestarle atención a nadie más que a la mujer que amaba-. Tienes que creerme, Ginny… nadie nunca te amará de la manera tan loca, tan intensa y tan desesperada como lo hago yo.

A Ginevra se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero no dijo nada.

Harry al notar el silencio de Ginevra se acercó a ella.

- Te amo –repitió con voz ronca-. Te amaré por siempre.

* * *

_**Siento mucho haberme demorado tanto en subir los capítulos restantes, pero es que he estado muy ocupada, espero ahora subirlos más seguido.**_

_**Y a las que me preguntaban en que libro me base, en ninguno la historia salio de mi cabeza ;)  
**_


	13. Capítulo Final

_Los personajes han sido creados por J.K. Rowling._

**CAPITULO FINAL**

Ginevra negó con la cabeza, había esperado tanto tiempo ese momento... tantos años, y ahora cuando decidía dar un paso al lado y seguir con su vida él le decía que la amaba.

- No... no sigas, no me digas eso solamente porque no quieres que me vaya –le dijo mientras retrocedía para alejarse de él.

- No te estoy mintiendo... por primera vez en mi vida estoy diciendo lo que siento –Harry se acercó a ella y la tomo de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos-. Te amo y eso no cambiará nunca.

- ¡Mientes! -se soltó bruscamente de él-. ¿Y todas esas mujeres con la que estuviste mientras estuvimos casados? ¿y Hermione? La mujer que según todo el mundo aún sigues amando –Ginny negó con la cabeza llena de tristeza-. Ya no más mentiras por favor... ya no más.

Harry se desordeno el cabello con los dedos lleno de frustración, sabía que no iba hacer fácil que Ginevra le creyera.

- Sé que puede que no me creas pero dame una oportunidad para demostrártelo, por favor –le suplicó-. Ven conmigo para explicarte todo, para contarte toda la verdad de una vez por todas.

Ginny apretó con fuerza su bolso contra su pecho.

- No puedo, Draco me esta esperando –comenzó a empujar la carriola hacia el sector de embarque, pero Harry fue más rápido y le impidió el paso.

- No te preocupes por Malfoy él sabe que estás conmigo.

- ¿Pero cómo?... -preguntó confundida.

- Al llegar al aeropuerto Hermione se encargo de ir a buscarlo y explicarle todo.

Ginny al escuchar el nombre de la mujer se tensó nuevamente, Harry al notarlo inmediatamente se explico.

- No tengo ninguna relación con ella, y no pienso tener salvo una linda amistad, nada más. Ya no la amo, a la que si amo es a mi esposa.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

- Ya no tienes esposa, recuerda que nos divorciamos.

- No –ahora fue el turno de Harry de negarlo pero con una sonrisa-. Aún seguimos casados, yo nunca firme el divorcio.

Ginny se quedó callada, ya no sabía que creer estaba totalmente confundida.

- Ginny por favor ven conmigo, si después de que hablemos quieres seguir adelante, sola con tu vida yo no te detendré, pero dame esta última oportunidad, hazlo por nuestro hijo.

Ginny bajó la mirada hacia su hijo, él cual seguía mascando su juguete de goma, totalmente ajeno a la tensión que había entre sus padres.

De pronto recordó las palabras que le dijo Draco solamente algunos minutos atrás "_si te toca elegir hazlo con el corazón, no dejes que el orgullo hable por ti"_

Levantó la vista y vio nuevamente a Harry.

- Esta bien, hablemos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Llevaban dentro del carro cerca de una hora, y por más que Ginevra tratara de distinguir alguna pista en paisaje que la rodeaba no podía adivinar hacia donde se dirigían.

- Pensé que iríamos a tu casa –dijo finalmente.

Harry la miró de reojo para después seguir observando la carretera.

- Si te refieres a la casa de la ciudad, la vendí.

- ¿Por qué?, siempre te gusto –dijo Ginny tratando de sonar indiferente, pero por dentro se alegraba que Harry se hubiera desecho de esa casa y todos los malos recuerdos que le traían.

- Pero tú siempre la odiaste.

Sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco al escuchar que Harry lo había hecho por ella, pero rápidamente se reprochó el rendirse tan rápido ante su esposo.

- ¿Entonces adonde vamos?

Harry le dedico una sonrisa antes de contestar.

- Ya lo verás, es una sorpresa para ti y para James.

Ginny frunció el ceño, pero decidió seguir callada. Unos treinta minutos después notó que Harry tomaba un camino sin pavimentar y entraba a una gran hacienda.

Detuvieron el coche frente a una inmensa casa, era como en la que desde pequeña había soñado vivir.

Se bajó del coche sin dejar de contemplarla.

- Preciosa ¿cierto?

Dejó de mirarla para ver a Harry que estaba al lado de ella con James en los brazos.

- Es... es hermosa –le sonrió por primera vez en el día.

- Ven, entremos para que puedas verla mejor –la tomó de la mano tirando de ella hacia la entrada de la casa.

La casa era igual de hermosa por dentro.

- ¿De quien es? –le preguntó una vez dentro.

- Tuya.

Ginny lo miró incrédula, asegurándose de no haber escuchado mal.

- ¿Mía?

Harry asintió.

- La compré para ti y para James, siempre dijiste que te gustaría vivir en el campo, rodeada de animales y de aire puro... que James creciera completamente libre.

Ginny observó nuevamente la casa, era perfecta, ella no podría haber encontrado una mejor.

- ¿Por qué Harry?... ¿por qué haces todo esto ahora, cuando ya es demasiado tarde?

Ginny al ver que Harry no contestaba se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo, pero él antes de contestar fue hacía una de las puertas que había, la cuál se abrió saliendo de la habitación una señora de mediana edad, a la cual le pasó a James.

- Ginevra te presento a la Señora Fiorella es nuestra ama de llaves, ella se encargará de James por mientras hablamos.

Ginny asintió y le sonrió a la mujer mientras esta se llevaba a James hacia el segundo piso a una de las habitaciones.

- Ven Ginevra, hablemos afuera.

Ginny lo acompañó en silencio, minutos después se sentaban en un sitial de madera que había en uno de los costados de la casa.

- ¿Cómo supiste que me iba de viaje? –le preguntó Ginny para romper el tenso silencio.

- Luna me lo dijo.

- ¿Luna? –preguntó incrédula.

- Así es, yo también pensé que ella sería la última persona que me ayudaría, pero ya vez, hasta ella cree en mi arrepentimiento.

Ginny se removió incómoda en el asiento.

- Harry...

- No déjame hablar a mi primero –la interrumpió.

Ginny asintió.

- Se que todo este tiempo te he hecho mucho daño y no te lo merecías... nunca había conocido a una persona más buena y pura que tú. Cuando te conocí eras una joven alegre y yo con mis engaños te quite toda esa felicidad.

Ginny bajó la cabeza y observó sus manos, las cuales mantenía unidas sobre su regazo. Todo lo que Harry le había dicho ya lo sabía, lo único que el quería era dejar de sentir culpa por como la había tratado.

- Cuando me casé contigo aún tenía el recuerdo de Hermione muy dentro de mí... aún la amaba... y con eso creía que estaba seguro para no sentir nada por ti –Ginny hizo una mueca al escuchar lo que tantas veces temió, lo único que rogaba era que Harry terminar lo más pronto posible, porque no sabía hasta cuando iba a soportar esa tortura.

Harry siguió hablando sin notar lo pálida que se encontraba Ginny

- Pero sabes, me engañé a mi mismo –soltó una carcajada amarga-. Sin quererlo estabas poco a poco entrando en mí y por eso necesitaba mantenerte lejos, fue ahí cuando entraron a escena todas esas mujeres de las fotografías.

Ginny ya no aguantó más y se levantó.

- Ya no quiero seguir escuchando, lo mejor es...

Harry la hizo sentarse nuevamente al lado de él.

- Ginny por favor déjame terminar, sé que lo último que quieres es escuchar todo esto pero es necesario... no quiero volver hacerte daño créeme, esta será la última vez que hablemos de esto.

Ginny se quedó callada.

- Todas ellas no fueron más que una pantalla, no ocurrió absolutamente nada, con la única mujer que he estado durante nuestro matrimonio ha sido contigo.

Ginny lo miró incrédulo.

- Pero... pero Cho, ella me aseguro que ustedes estuvieron juntos, inclusive se burlo de mí contándome lo bien que lo pasaban juntos.

- ¿Cuando la viste? –preguntó con tono tranquilo pero Giny pudo ver sus ojos brillantes de furia.

- En la fiesta... cuando apareció Hermione.

Harry maldijo en italiano.

- No creas nada de lo que dijo, yo solamente la ayude en su carrera de actriz presentándole algunos productores. Pero nunca pasó nada con ella ni con ninguna mujer. Tienes que creerme Ginny lo único que quería era mantenerte alejada de mi. Tenía miedo de enamorarme de ti y volver a sufrir si te perdía.

- Cuando sufriste esa hemorragia y estuviste a punto de... –Harry se estremeció al recordarlo y no fue capaz de decir la palabra-. En ese momento me dí cuenta que había perdido, que a pesar de todo lo que había luchado, termine enamorado de ti... Frente al temor de perderte para siempre me di cuenta de cuanto de amaba, y rogué para que no fuera demasiado tarde, y que aunque no lo mereciera tu también me amaras.

Ginny se puso de pie enfurecida, nunca en su vida había estado tan furiosa, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Harry al verla se puso de pie para acercarse a ella.

Pero Ginny no pudo pensar en nada. Simplemente se acercó a él y le pego en el pecho con toda la rabia y el dolor que había sentido por culpa de él. Le pego con los puños varias veces, compulsivamente, hasta que perdió toda fuerza. Él no hizo intento alguno de defenderse y dejó que ella se desahogara.

Antes de que cayera al suelo, Harry la estrechó entre sus brazos abrasándola con fuerza mientras ella lloraba.

- Perdóname amor... perdóname –le repetía una y otra vez sin soltarla.

- Por favor vuelve conmigo, empecemos desde cero... Te prometo que no te preguntaré nada de lo que hiciste con Malfoy estos meses que viviste con él. Dejaré de ser celoso, puedo hacerlo, créeme.

Ginny se alejó un poco de él aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Estabas celoso? –le preguntó.

- Claro que estaba celoso, nunca antes lo había estado, ni siquiera con Hermione –dijo con seguridad-. Cuando te fuiste a vivir con él, no pude soportarlo... el solo pensar que estuvieras con él... –Harry negó con la cabeza-. Fue un milagro que no me volviera completamente loco.

- Harry... –Ginny sentía su garganta cerrada.

- Sí estas enamorada de él, te juro que haré todo lo posible para que lo olvides, haré todo lo que quieras, pero no vuelvas a dejarme.

El Harry que Ginny creía conocer jamás hubiera suplicado por nada, Ginny en ese momento supo que por primera vez en su vida Harry tenía miedo.

Decidió ser también sincera con él.

- No estoy enamorada de Draco. Todo el tiempo que estuve con él no paso nada, estuvo conmigo solamente como amigo.

- ¿Es verdad eso amor? –preguntó esperanzado.

Ginevra asintió.

- Entonces intentemos que nuestro matrimonio funcione... da igual que no me ames –entrelazó sus manos con las de ellas con desesperación- yo te amo tanto que con eso basta...

Ginny supo en ese momento, al ver su desesperación, que él estaba siendo sincero. Su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido, ¡Harry la amaba!

- Yo también te amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo –le dijo suavemente.

Harry tiro de ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Te juro que no te arrepentirás jamás –le prometió para después besarla, como lo había soñado durante todos los meses que estuvieron separados.

Algunos meses después Harry y Ginny volvieron a renovar sus votos rodeados de sus familiares y amigos más queridos.

Luna y Ron estaban comprometidos y esperaban casarse en algunos meses más, en cuando a Hermione y a Draco seguían siendo amigos, pero todos estaban seguros que tarde o temprano terminarían juntos.

Por último a Pansy su familia decidió internarla en una clínica especializada para problemas mentales, para que no hiciera más daño del ya había hecho.

Ya hacía un par de horas que la fiesta había terminado, todos los invitados dormían en sus respectivos dormitorios, Ginevra se acercó a la habitación de su hijo para arroparlo.

- ¿Está dormido? –preguntó Harry al entrar a la habitación de su hijo.

Ginevra asintió saliendo de la habitación junto a su esposo después de darle un beso a su hijo.

- ¿Sabes?, te tengo una sorpresa –le comentó Ginevra con una sonrisa misteriosa mientras se dirigían hacia su cuarto.

Harry la acercó hacia él.

- ¿Otra más? –le preguntó mientras le besaba el cuello a su mujer, haciendo que esta se derritiera por dentro.

- Sí –contestó Ginevra casi sin aliento.

Con mucho esfuerzo se alejó de él y caminó hacia su tocador para tomar un pequeño paquete.

- Toma –le dijo con nerviosismo.

Harry con el ceño fruncido tomo el paquete, sacándole el envoltorio.

- Es... esto significa que... –balbuceo levantando la vista hacia su mujer, después de haber visto el contenido.

Ginevra asintió.

- Estoy embarazada.

Harry levantó a su mujer y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella en brazos mientras ambos reían.

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces, te adoro mi amor –la dejó nuevamente en el suelo pero sin dejar de abrazarla-. Te amo, y siempre lo haré.

- Yo también te amo –le acarició la mejilla con infinita ternura-. ¿Te gustó la noticia del nuevo niño?

- Claro que me gusto –en la sonrisa que le dirigió se pudo reflejar toda la felicidad que sentía-. Pero te equivocas en que será un niño, te aseguro que esta vez será una niña... una niña igual de bella como su madre. –dijo para después besarla como lo venían haciendo desde que decidieron luchar por ser felices.

Ocho meses después nació Lily Potter y Ginevra pudo estar segura que Harry siempre conseguía lo que quería.

_**Fin**_


End file.
